Darkmoon and Light
by vbollman
Summary: REEDITED AND REPOSTED Harry is in trouble. It is up to Severus Snape to accept his apology and help. Dumbles tells Harry's family things that Harry never wanted them to know. Severitus Challange
1. Chapter 1

A/N. For those of you reading this for the first time, you have my many thanks for you time. For those of you reading once again, you may notice that I have rewritten many parts, and have added to the story. Which of course made me redo where the chapters ended. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your patience. Vbollman.

Disclaimer- don't own them, don't want them (except for Snape) Just like playing with them.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their Betaing job. Much luv to both of you.

Chapter One

Harry Potter sat alone in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the first time since he started at Hogwarts over five years ago. The reason for this was simple, and all very much his fault. If he had tried harder to learn what Professor Snape had been trying to teach him during his Occlumency lessons, and stayed out of the Pensieve, Voldemort would never had been able to plant a false vision of his Godfather being tortured. Being the foolish Gryffindor that he was, he believed the vision to be true, and together with a group of his friends who refused to be left behind, broke into the Ministry of Magic to try to save Sirius themselves.

The results had landed his best friends, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, in St. Mungo's with extensive injuries from the Death Eaters who where at the ministry waiting for them.

Far worse, his Godfather was made to pay the ultimate price for Harry's own stupidity, when he had showed up with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix in order to save the students, and was killed when he fell through the Veil while he was dueling his insane cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry snorted to himself in contempt. ''The only good thing that came out of that whole mess was that Fudge can no longer deny that Voldemort has returned,' he thought to himself. 'Well, that and a few more Death Eaters are in Azkaban where they belong, but knowing Voldemort the way I do, they won't stay there for long.'

Thinking back to the conversation he had with the Headmaster that morning, before he had left the safety of the school, he felt the anger returning. Along with delivering the news that he inherited Sirius's estates and everything in them, it seemed that Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to inform his aunt and uncle of his Godfather's death, and the fact that he was extremely rich. In fact he informed them that Harry had been rich his entire life. When he had told Harry this, he also told him in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed to leave the safety of his aunt and uncle's-- at all. He would be stuck in that house until the day he was taken to Kings Cross Station to return to school. If, of course, he managed to survive the care of his 'loving' family.

'This is just great. I have absolutely no protection from Uncle Vernon now. I was using Sirius as a threat to keep the Dursleys in line and I can't do that anymore. And I have to worry about what they are going to do about the money I have. No doubt they will be doing their best to get me to agree to giving them the money. With physical force, no doubt,' He thought glumly.

Thinking quickly, he realized that he had to get Hedwig to a safe place. His owl was also in danger while staying with the Dursleys, more so then himself. Grabbing a piece of parchment and his self inking quill from his school bag, he thought for a moment and then wrote a note to the one person he could trust with his owl… and his wand… just like he had trusted this one person to protect his life on more than one occasion. Even though, if people found out about that trust they would want to lock him up, even he, himself did not quite understand why he trusted the man.

_Professor Snape--_

_I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from during your well-deserved summer break, especially since I have just left. I just wanted to tell you how incredibly sorry I am that I intruded on your personal memories and to reassure you that I will never tell anyone what I saw that night. You have my Wizard's Oath on that._

_I have a request to make. And just so you know, you are in no way expected to agree, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you end of destroying this letter, and ignoring my request all together. If that happens just know that I don't blame you, but you are the only one that I can ask to help me with this and the only person that I can trust. I do trust you, Sir; it just took me a while to figure it out. I know that coming from me, that will more then likely be unbelievable, I don't even know why I do trust you, call it instincts, or a gut feeling, but it's the truth. It also took the death of my Godfather to make me see how much I need your help-- in more ways then one._

_I know you won't believe me, in fact I fully expect you to think this is just another bid for attention, but I am not going to the loving family you expect. My aunt and uncle hate me, Sir, and everything to do with the Wizarding world. To be perfectly honest with you, if they had their way, they would never again have anything to do with any of us 'freaks', and our freakish ways. With that in mind, I ask, no I beg that you take care of Hedwig for the summer. I fear that if she remains with me, she will not survive._

_On the same note, I ask for you to hold onto my wand. And yes I can hear you cursing me now for my stupidity in not having my wand with me. But, if I don't have it with me, my uncle cannot take it from me, and I won't be tempted to use it on him. I don't want to give Fudge another chance to try and expel me from Hogwarts for either cursing my uncle or for the use of underage magic._

_I only wish that I would also be able to leave what I cannot replace with you. _

_I ask that you do not tell the Headmaster what I have requested, no matter what you decide. He has already destroyed my summer by letting my relatives know that Sirius is gone and that I have a lot of money to my name. All for my own good, I'm sure. It's more likely that this news will get me killed by them before Riddle has another chance._

_Once again, I'm truly sorry and hope that you will be able to forgive my lack of judgment._

_I hope to see you at the beginning of the new school year. If, of course, I live that long._

_Your student,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Before Harry could change his mind about sending the letter, he charmed the parchment to only show Snape what was written, and then transfigured it into a self sealing envelope. Dropping his wand inside the envelope, he watched as it sealed itself, before tying it to Hedwig's out stretched leg.

"Hedwig, please bring this to Professor Snape and stay with him. It's safer for you that way," he murmured sadly to his owl, while stroking her wings softly.

With a soft hoot, Hedwig allowed herself to be lifted to the open window, and then launched herself out. She knew she had a Professor to find, for her own safety, and the safety of her Master.

hp

Severus Snape had just finished unpacking the ingredients need to restock the infirmary's potions supplies in his home lab. He had returned to Snape Manor for the summer for some much-deserved relaxation from the dunderheads he taught during the school year, and with the hope that nothing would require his attention for a few weeks at least. Deciding a cup of tea would be a good idea, he retreated to his personal library and rang for a house elf. He was just settling down with the new potions book that he had been given by the graduating 7th years in his House when a familiar white owl soared through the open window and landed on the table beside him.

'Damn you Potter, I can't even get rid of you in my own home,' he snarled under his breath. Removing the envelope from Hedwig's leg, he was surprised when it glowed blue before unsealing itself. As it transformed into a letter, he was even more surprised to see a wand drop into his lap. 'What in Merlin's name is that boy thinking? Does he not realize that he is not even safe when at home?'

His eyebrows raised in shock as he read first the apology and then the request. Looking at the owl beside him, he asked her a simple question. "Is what he said true? Is he really in that much danger from his own family?" He unlike the rest of the staff at Hogwarts knew that Hedwig was smarter then normal for an owl. As far as he was concerned she was just as smart as most humans. He knew without a doubt that she would be able to answer the question, he just hoped that the answer was going to be 'no'.

Hedwig cocked her head to the side, and studied the man before her. She was surprised by the question, but knew that Darkmoon, (as the animals around Hogwarts knew him) would understand what she was trying to say and would believe her. Focusing her thoughts on her Master, and on some of her memories of the treatment he received over the past few summers, she hooted and bobbed her head in an affirmative manner.

"Damn," was all he would say as he focused on sorting through the memories she tried to give him. Picking up the wand, he studied it for a moment, and then summoned a simple oak box from his desk. Placing the wand inside, he sealed, and then warded the box, so that only himself or Potter would be able to open it again. Standing up, he walked over to a picture of his Grandmother, and, saying a complex spell, watched as the picture faded away to reveal an enchanted hollow behind it. Placing the box inside, he withdrew another box, similar to the first one, before replacing the spell so his Grandmother looked back at him once more. Striding to the desk, he wrote a short note, and brought both the second box and the note to Hedwig. "It seems we are both going to Surrey tonight. Take this box to Potter's room. I've given him instructions on how to use it," he told her, and tying both to her leg, sent her on her way.

Moments later, he followed.

hp

Harry Potter sat in uneasy silence in the back of the Dursleys' car. He really did not like the looks he had been receiving. His aunt and uncle were definitely planning something, and whatever it was, he was not going to like it, of that he was sure.

At the moment, he was wondering if his Professor would actually do what he requested. It was Hedwig's only chance at surviving the summer, especially since his Uncle had not looked pleased to see that he didn't have his owl with him. There was no telling what would happen if she showed back up at the Dursleys' after he told them that he had lent her to a school mate that would be traveling overseas for the summer.

As they pulled into Privet Drive, Harry bit back a groan of dismay as he saw a white blur out of the corner of his eye. 'Damn, I really should have known that Snape wouldn't have believed a word I said,' he moaned to himself. He bit back a more heartfelt groan when he saw who was waited outside of his relatives' home.

The sight of a man dressed in what obviously was an expensive black suit surprised the Dursleys almost as much as it surprised Harry. Even though they did not know who it was didn't mean that Harry didn't. Sighing in resentment, Harry waited for his Uncle to unlock the boot of the car so that he could retrieve his school trunk. He was stopped from going directly to the house by a meaty hand grabbing him forcefully around the neck, and his uncle's voice hissing in his ear.

"It seems, Boy, that we have company. You will take your freakish things up to your room, and hurry back down to make tea. There will be no funny business from you while he is here. If one little thing happens, I will personally make you wish that you had died with your parents. Do you understand me, Freak?" Vernon said, shaking Harry's neck roughly.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied, resigned to his fate. He had felt the wash of magic when his Uncle had grabbed him that told him without a doubt that Snape had heard every word. Turning towards the house, one look at the Potions Master face confirmed his fears. It also told him that Snape was not happy with what he heard. 'At least he might believe me now,' he thought.

When he came within hearing distance of his Professor, and he knew from personal experience just how good Snape's hearing was, he started to whisper. "Hello Sir. I would welcome you to my home, but as this is not my home but my Aunt and Uncle's, that would be a down right lie. If they find out who you are I can honestly tell you that your welcome will be extremely cold, and they will make my life more of a living hell then it already is."

Snape's own whisper followed him into the house. "Your owl is waiting for you in your room. Pack whatever you want to keep safe, or that you can't replace and give it to her to take back to my Manor. Don't forget the key to your vault. As long as you don't have that on you, they will not be able to take any of your money."

Instead of answering, Harry just nodded his head slightly and hurried up the stairs to his room. Just before he entered it he heard his Professor introduce himself as Darian Star. Snorting in amusement, he threw open his door, he greeted his extremely happy owl. "'Lo Hedwig. Professor Snape said I was to give you my things to take back to his place. I am so happy he agreed to take you for the summer," he murmured while stroking her snowy feathers, feeling slightly guilty at the thoughts he had before.

Hedwig hooted softly and held out her leg to him. She wished that her Master would be joining them, she had a feeling that this summer was going to be worse for him then normal. Watching as Harry took the small box from her, she then sidestepped from his desk to his arm, then up to his shoulder, before gently nipping at his ear.

As Harry read the note attached to the box, he continued to stroke her feathers, drawing what comfort he could from her calm presence, gasping in surprise at what he read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_This box was charmed by my Grandmother many years ago to hold anything and everything without altering the magic around the object. As it is bottomless, it will hold everything you wish to keep safe. DO NOT tell anyone about this box, or you will find yourself being used as my next lab rat._

_Against my better judgment, I will not inform the Headmaster of your request. And to make sure that you are well, I will send Hedwig back to you every once in awhile. I know, even if the rest of the school does not, that she is as smart as most humans. Just keep in mind that you will be unable to hide anything from her, and as she will report to me, I will know if you are in need of help._

_As for your apology, I will accept it as long as you NEVER do something stupid like that again._

_Do try not to make me regret this decision._

_S. Snape._

Smiling, Harry proceeded to place all of his treasures into the box, starting with the key to his Gringotts vaults. His photo album, Invisibility Cloak, Firebolt, and all of the presents he had received over the years from his friends quickly followed.

Closing the box he watched as it warded itself, before tying it once more to his owl.

"Be safe, girl. I'll see you soon-- hopefully nothing will happen this summer, and you will be able to return to me soon." Giving her a few more strokes on the feathers, he sent her on her way. Taking a few deep breaths in an effort not to let anything show on his face, he then went downstairs to make tea, knowing that one wrong move by either him or Snape could very well be his last.

hp

_Two weeks later_

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study contemplating what to do next with his life. Just before Draco had returned home from school for the summer, the Dark Lord had raided Azkaban and released all the Death Eaters that had been sent there after the Ministry fiasco the month before. He had already begun the paperwork that would have shown him unlawfully held, so that he could continue with his life. Unfortunately, that meant that he now owed the Dark Lord. And that price was too high to pay.

The Dark Lord had already taken the life of his wife in punishment for Lucius's failure to retrieve the prophesy, and now wanted Draco to serve him also.

When he first felt the burn that told him that the Dark Lord returned, he rejoiced with the rest of the Death Eaters. Now he didn't know what to do. The madman that he followed now was totally different from the man he followed before his downfall. As the days passed, the Dark Lord's insanity became increasingly apparent, and he became more and more obsessed with killing Harry Potter. Nothing was the way it should be. The main reason that Lucius had joined with the Dark Lord was to ensure the survival of the Wizarding World, but now if the madness continued the way it had since the Dark Lord's rebirth, both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds would be destroyed.

A loud crack that sounded from behind startled him from his thoughts, and without thinking he spun around with his wand out ready to defend himself. What he saw was enough to make him snarl. "How dare you return here!" he demanded of his former house elf.

The diminutive creature squeaked in fear, before pulling himself up. "Dobby is sorry, Master Lucius, but Dobby is be needing your help Sir."

"And why would I bother to help an ungrateful creature such as yourself?"

"Dobby is being truly sorry for disturbing Master Lucius Sir, but Dobby needs to be finding Harry Potter Sir's, protector, Sir."

"I would know where Potter's Protector is how? And why would I care?" He snarled once again, taking a step forward.

Dobby took two steps back before remembering why he was there. "Harry Potter Sir is a good wizard, Sir. But he be needing his Protector. If his Protector does not come soon, Harry Potter Sir will not live," he tried to explain.

"You still have not answered my question. Who is Potter's Protector?" He asked as a bit of unease worked its way down his spine at the house elf's words.

"Why do you want to know who Potter's protector is?" a dark silky voice answered as Severus Snape entered the room.

Lucius snarled silently, "I don't care who his Protector is. But apparently this...house elf... does."

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow, at the familiar looking house elf, even as he started to feel a little uneasy, though he kept it well hidden.

"Professor Snape Sir, Harry Potter Sir is needing you. Dobby be making Harry Potter Sir a promise to never help again, but Harry Potter sir be needing his Protector sir." Dobby told him in a rush.

Severus watched the agitated elf closely. He was obviously distraught and that unease slowly turned to fear. That fear grew when a familiar owl came soaring through the open study window. Hedwig flew around the room a few times before settling on his shoulder, and she hooted and nipped his ear in distress.

"First a house elf bound by loyalty, then an owl bound by love. That brat has a better warning system then Hogwarts." he murmured to himself. He was just about to start questioning the poor elf, while trying to sooth Hedwig, when the smell of the forest in summertime and a shimmering in the air alerted the men in the room of another presence.

"I must add another voice, and a plea for Harry Potter to this conversation." Came a voice as clear as a mountain stream. The shimmering solidified into a being that they all recognized as a High Elf.

"Grandmere. What are you doing here?" Severus asked startled.

"At the moment My Childe, I am saving the life of another child I blessed at birth. Harry needs your help, and I will take you to where he is." Turning to Dobby she gave him short bow. "Your intentions were pure, there was no harm done to your vow. I absolve you of all guilt. I also grant you leave of your vow. Harry Potter will need your protection along with my grandsons. At the moment, you can make ready a room next to my grandson's in this manor, for there is nowhere safer at this time."

Dobby pulled himself up proudly, and returned the bow. "Dobby is happy to be helping. I will prepare the Cream Room for Harry Potter Sir." and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Bright green eyes rose to meet pale blue. "My condolences on the loss of your wife. She was a good and kind woman, and she will be missed. We will discuss an Elf Blessing on her grave at a later date. Please, your help is also needed. I need you to contact Poppy Pomfrey. She is the only human healer that can be trusted with young Harry's whereabouts. Have her come here with all that she can think of to help heal the boy." Receiving a nod in response, she turned to Severus.

"Come, Darkmoon. Young Harry will not last much longer without our help." Placing her hand on his shoulder, they both shimmered out of focus, and then disappeared.

Lucius stared in shock for a moment and then got to work muttering to himself about the world coming to an end. "First I find out that Severus is presumably The Boy Who Bloody Won't Die, protector, and then I find myself also helping him." Taking a pinch of Floo powder, he tossed it into the fire and waited for the flames to turn green before putting his head in the flames, then called out, "Madam Pomfrey's office, Hogwarts." He waited impatiently for the Matron to show up, knowing that every second counted at the moment.

When she finally came into view, the shock on her face was clear. Lucius Malfoy did not call her when he needed help, he went to a high priced private healer. "Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" she asked politely.

"There is a young man coming to my mansion that will be in desperate need of your help. You are the only one that can be trusted with this information,." Lucius told her carefully.

Poppy thought about his carefully worded reply, she had a feeling that whoever this person was, the Dark Lord would be most displeased if Lucius was found to be helping him. She decided to ask him some questions whose answers would not give away to much information. "Do I know this person? What happened to him? What are his injuries? Who is bringing him to you and why are they not coming here?"

Knowing the Dark Lord did not know about Severus's Elven heritage, but Poppy would, he tried to give her the information she requested. "You do know him, and from what I've heard, you know him well. I don't know what his exact condition well be, only that he was harmed by Muggles he was in contact with. I don't know why Lady Silverstar, and her grandson Darkmoon are bringing him here, but I can assume it's so that no one else will find out, without us being given proper warning to hide him." he told her.

Poppy's eyes went wide. Her first thought was that Severus needed her, but hearing that Severus was the one bringing in her patient her other fear became known. 'Those damn Muggles,' she thought to herself. 'I've told the Headmaster often enough the abuse Harry suffers at their hands.'. Looking at Lucius she gave a sharp nod of her head. "I'll be coming through in about 10 minutes. Do you have a room ready?" she asked.

"We've given him the Cream Room, next to Darkmoon's. Lady Silverstar figures that will be the easiest place to put him."

"I know which room you're talking about. I'll be there as soon as I gather what I'll need. Knowing these Muggles the way I do, I can guarantee that he'll need everything I can carry," she snarled. Turning her back on the fire she started to pack away the few things in her office she would need to bring with her, before walking out, leaving Lucius watching an empty room with a stunned look on his face.

Poppy was still snarling. She knew it would happen someday, and was as prepared as she was able to be. Two years ago, she had started packing an emergency kit for the boy. Everything Harry could possibly need was sitting waiting for the day it would be put into use. To make sure that all the potions where still fresh, she always emptied the bag every three months, and replaced everything, in fact she had just done so the day before, extremely glad at the moment that she had. Retrieving the kit from its spot in the supply cupboard, she opened it up, and started adding doubles of everything. If Severus was the one bring in Harry, you knew that something was wrong.

After making sure she had everything repacked so that nothing would be broken or spill out, she topped the kit off with four pairs of custom made pajamas. She had found over the years that Harry's nightmares were twice as bad as usual when he wore normal hospital issue pajamas. Even though she had been accused of spoiling Harry rotten, she ignored it. After all, she was the one that healed Harry every year, on his first night back to the castle.

Triple checking to makes sure she had everything she could possibly need, she walked back into her office, and to the fire place. Checking to make sure no one was nearby she grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and called out her destination.

Minutes later a very upset Nurse stalked through the halls of Malfoy Manor, her thought centered once more on bringing Harry Potter back to the land of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. For those of you reading this for the first time, you have my many thanks for you time. For those of you reading once again, you may notice that I have rewritten many parts, and have added to the story. Which of course made me redo where the chapters ended. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your patience. Vbollman.

Disclaimer- don't own them, don't want them (except for Snape) Just like playing with them.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their Betaing job. Much luv to both of you.

Chapter Two

Severus Snape hated being transported the Elven way of Shimmering. He much preferred Shadow-Walking, it was better suited for his darker nature. "Grandmere, next time allow me to Shadow-Walk. Please."

Evelyn Silverstar snorted in amusement at the pout she heard in her grandsons voice. "I would Childe, but you did not know just which Shadows would bring you safely here. This way was faster." she said.

Keeping an Elven glamour around the two of them, she quickly walked up the sidewalk outside Number Four, Privet Drive, and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a thin, horse-faced woman, who gave both of them an complete once over before her eyes started to glimmer with a smug light. "Good day, how may I help you this wonderful afternoon?" she said in a high pitched whine, loud enough for any of her neighbors to hear.

"Mrs. Dursley, My name is Eve Star, and this is my nephew Darian. We are from a prestigious Boarding School in Scotland. I am pleased to say that we have received numerous reports from your son's school that indicate that he may well be able to receive a full sports scholarship from us. If we may come in to discuss this with you, we would be eternally grateful." Evelyn told her calmly, willing the Muggle to believe her words.

The smug light in Petunia Dursley's eyes lit up even more, as Eve's spell took hold of her mind. "But of course you may come in. Nothing is too good for my Dudley-kins," she cooed brightly while stepping back to allow them entry.

Barely holding back a shiver of disgust, Severus followed his Grandmother into a spotless foyer. Immediately upon entering the house, he started to use his Elven power to locate the boy he knew lived there. A shiver of dread worked it's way down his spine when he was unable to find even a trace of him. Glancing up, he discreetly shook his head at his Grandmother to let her know that he could not locate the boy.

Nodding back in response, Evelyn turned her smile back to the woman in front of her. This time, instead of being friendly, the smile was feral, and the green eyes sparked with anger. Petunia took a few steps back and fumbled with the doorknob, trying to get out of the house. She now knew deep down that the two people in front of her were extremely dangerous, and that they would kill her if given a chance.

Evelyn watched the fear build in Petunia Dursley's eyes with grim satisfaction. "I see you now understand that we are not who you thought we are. It's a true pity that Humans are so trusting, but in this case it worked out very well—For us. I can see that in your eyes you understand that we are not here about your son but about your nephew, Harry Potter. Where is he?"

"I don't know what or who you are talking about. I have no nephew. And I have never heard of this Harry Potter before now. For your information I have no blood relatives living, my sister died in a car crash years ago." Petunia tried to say.

Evelyn dropped the glamour. "Of course you would say that, just like I'm sure you've tried to convince everyone around you of that fact, but we both know that you are lying. If a Muggle or any other Human were here instead of us, they would almost believe you, since you are most convincing. It's a bad thing for you that neither of us is entirely Human. There is certainly nothing in this house that we can see that proclaims the fact that your nephew _has_ been living here for the past 15 years, all I see are pictures of an overgrown whale. Now I will only ask you once more, then I won't be able to hold myself or my grandson back any longer. I want to know where Harry Potter is, and I want to know _now_."

Petunia took in the Elf standing in front of her. She knew what she was facing, as much as she would like to deny it. Her sister had tried to tell her about the wonderful world that was out there, and had even at one point tried to show her pictures, but Petunia wanted nothing to do with any of it. She also knew the man in front of her. They had met once, before Lily and James had been killed. Lily had told them that he was a spy and if they ever needed something to let this man know. She also now knew why the man that showed up at the door when they brought Harry back from his school seemed so familiar. The man that gave the name Darian Star was once again standing in front of her.

"Severus Snape," she whispered in fear. When she received a smirk and a nod of the head in reply she finally acknowledged the fact that there was now nothing more that she could do. Turning on her heel, she proceeded to show them where her nephew was. Knowing without a doubt that her life and the lives of her family where now forfeit.

Evelyn and Severus followed the Muggle through the kitchen and down into the basement. They both watched in horror as Petunia picked up the corner of the rug and pulled it back to reveal a thin piece of wood covering a hole in the ground. When she motioned to the piece of wood, Severus shook his head in denial, before stepping forward, and carefully lifted the wood up and peeked inside the hole. Unable to see more then half a foot down the hole, he pulled forth a muted globe of light from out of nowhere, and he set it to float inside the opening to light up the whole area, while he shifted the wood against a wall.

When he turned back to the hole, he saw something the made his heart stop. Whispering softly under his breath he slowly levitated the boy out of the hole and into his waiting arms, and called a small shadow to him, in order to protect the boy's eyes. Casting a glare at the disgusting woman, he turned to his Grandmother, "I'll Shadow-Walk him back to the Manor. I don't trust myself to stay here any longer. If you ask me, there is no fit punishment around to deal with these Muggles, but I'm sure you will be able to find something suitable." he said, his sentences short and clipped as he tried to hold in the fury he was feeling.

Snape pulled the small boy closer to his chest and turned his back on the Muggle filth as he searched the room for the darkest corner. When he found it, he closed his eyes and wrapped the teen in tendrils of his Elven power, knowing that if he didn't, he would lose Harry, who was entirely human, to the Shadow. When he was sure that all precautions had been made to keep the boy with him, he focused his attention on the one corner of his room in Malfoy Manor that was always kept in the Darkest Shadow, just for this purpose.

Moments later he stepped out of the Shadow and into his room. Shaking away the slight disorientation that always accompanied that form of travel he glanced down to make sure that Harry had suffered no ill effects from Shadow-Walking. He had expected the effects on himself to be stronger since he carried another human with him, but was surprised not to have them happen.

Striding quickly to the door that connected his room with the one next to his, he used his magic to open it, and carefully carried his burden to the bed and gently laid him down. Turning he spotted Poppy and Lucius both waiting for him.

"Poppy, make sure you bind his eyes. We found him in a hole in the basement with no light. Any type of light at the moment will do irreversible damage. Lucius, make sure you inform everyone to keep this room dark. We will have to get him use to the light again very slowly," he explained to them both, doing his best to keep his anger in control, while closing the curtains before removing the shadow from Harry's eyes.

Poppy covered her mouth in horror. "Do you know what else was done to him?" she asked.

"No. I left right away. There was no way I could stay in that house any longer. I left Grandmere there, I'm sure she'll find out anything you would need to know." His voice was still clipped.

Poppy nodded her head in understanding before ordering the two men out of the room. When they both protested, she tried to push them out, only to be stopped by a soft whisper, which brought her right back to Harry's side.

"Madam Pomfrey, please let them stay. Especially Professor Snape," Harry choked out.

"Mr. Potter, I assume that you have a reason for your request?" she asked while pouring a healing potion down his throat.

As soon as Harry could once again speak after swallowing the potion, he answered, "Yes Ma'am, I can feel the magic in them. The room is not as dark with them here," he explained, his eyes already starting to close from the sleeping drought mixed with the healing potion.

"Very well Harry, if you would like them to stay I will allow it," she said softly before going to work on the frail body, casting a dozen different diagnostic spells to see just what damage had been done to him this time.

Knowing that there was not enough of the sleeping drought to make Harry sleep just yet, she told him, "I know that you can hear me, and I know that your throat is healed. You might as well start explaining just what happened to you in the two weeks you have been gone from school."

Harry groaned at the question. "Do you know how evil you are asking questions while I'm half asleep? You always do that," he murmured.

"Of course I do, Harry. It's the only way I get the truth out of you." Poppy said with a smirk. "Now talk!"

Sighing Harry started to comply. But first he needed a question of his own answered. "Professor?"

Snape looked at the teen in amazement, he could not understand why Harry was still awake and aware, as anyone else would have been unconscious by now. In fact, right up until Harry spoke, he thought the boy was unaware of what was going on around him. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I hate to ask, but is it safe to speak freely, with Mr. Malfoy in the room?"

Knowing what the boy was asking he gave the blond aristocrat a penetrating look. In truth, he was not sure where exactly Lucius's loyalties lay, and he, like Harry did not want any information to go directly to the Dark Lord. He was saved from answering by Lucius himself.

"Mr. Potter, I know that I have not given you any reason to trust me, but I give you my Wizard's Oath, that nothing you say or do while you are under my protection will not be spoken of, without your permission. To let you know that I will keep my promise, I will tell you that I have known that Severus has been a spy for the Light for many years, and the Dark Lord has not found out by anything I have done or said."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Please accept my heartfelt condolences on your wife's death. I would not have forced that on anyone," Harry said in a near whisper.

Turning back to Poppy, Harry ignored the look of shock he received from the blond. "It started when they picked me up from the train. Uncle Vernon was not happy to see that I didn't have Hedwig with me. I'm pretty sure that I would have felt his wrath the moment we arrived at my aunt and uncle's if they did not have a visitor waiting for them. It seemed that Darian Star impressed them enough that they ignored me for the first few days."

Harry stopped talking long enough to accept the next few potions that Poppy handed him. Hearing the snort of amusement coming from Snape he also had to grin slightly. "It wasn't until my third night back that things got bad. I had a Vision that night and was forced to watch what happens when Riddle's followers displease him. I just wish that Draco was not there at the time," he said quietly.

To the others it looked like Harry was not going to continue. He had gone silent as a few tears ran down his check. Poppy was just reaching for the vial that held the Dreamless Sleep when Harry reopened his eyes. "My uncle came storming into my room, it seemed my screaming woke him up. He grabbed me, and dragged me down the stairs. My cousin followed dragging my trunk behind him. When they were unable to open my trunk, they forced me to do it. My aunt brought the trash bin with her, and they took turns ripping my books apart. When they couldn't find my wand or anything that resembled money, they beat me in an attempt to force me to tell them where everything was, needless to say it didn't work. When my trunk was finally empty, they dragged me down to the basement and dropped me in that hole. I felt my leg break. Thankfully I had learned enough healing over the years to be able to heal my leg and most of my other injuries. I was left there and no one came near me or that hole. The next thing I remember is the cover being taken of that hole and being lifted out and taken here."

Sometime during Harry's breathless rambling Evelyn had returned and stood next to her Grandson. "Harry, where is your wand?"

"Safe. I sent Hedwig away with my wand, she came back that night to take away the rest of the things I wanted to save. Everything I couldn't replace is safe." Harry murmured.

Evelyn frowned. That was not the answer she wanted, if she was to retrieve what she could, she needed to know where they were. Lowering her voice to a gentle purr that she knew got her the answers she wanted, especially from her Grandchildren, she tried again. "Harry, my Childe, who has your belongings?" she questioned ignoring the snort of amusement from her Grandson.

Harry eyes which had drifted closed, opened slightly. "Mamere, they are safe. I trust the person I sent them to. I'll get them back when I am well enough to have them," he slurred. "Evil ya know. Asking questions when I'm not awake."

Snape was surprised by the title Harry had given his Grandmother. But knew that his questions would be answered later. He stopped Poppy from giving the boy Dreamless Sleep, and instead withdrew an Elven potion from his robes. "Mr. Potter, I know that you use Dreamless Sleep a lot. I would like you to stop taking it and instead use this for now. It works the same way, but is non-addictive. It also has some special herbs added that will help correct the weeks of abuse done to your body and magic."

"Thank you Professor." Harry managed before the vial was placed against his lips and he swallowed the contents down. Seconds later he was in a deep healing sleep.

Poppy watched in concern as the potion took effect. "Severus I know some things about the potion you used on him, but not as much as I would like. Are you sure it will work?"

"If Shadow-Walking did not affect him, then elven potions or at least this one will not hurt him."

"I'll trust you on this. Did I understand him correctly when he said that he healed himself and then was left alone for almost two weeks with no food or water?"

"Worse, Poppy, his magic sustained him. He's been badly depleted. The potion will help restore the balance in his body." Evelyn told her.

"I hope so."

"He'll need nutrient potions for the next few days while he sleeps, and at least two more doses of this one. I think I can make a growth potion to bring him close to where he is supposed to be. Is there anything else he may need?" Snape asked.

"No, I think that does it. In truth, the only things that I could find wrong where the severe dehydration and malnutrition. And like you said, we will need to watch the light levels around his eyes. There's no telling just how much light they will be able to take."

"Good. I'll be down in the lab." Severus swept out of the room and made his way down to the dungeons. So many of his misconceptions about the Boy Who Lived had been shattered over the past few weeks that he was no longer sure what to think any longer. The only thing he knew with absolute surety was that Harry Potter needed his help, and he would be dead first before he allowed anyone to hurt him again.

Lucius also was having a similar problem, he could not believe that the young man lying in the bed before him was the cocky child he had faced on a few occasions or the one who had fought and survived against the Dark Lord on a number of different occasions.

"Poppy is there anything I can do for him?" He asked softly.

Poppy gave him an understanding smile. "At the moment all he needs is the time to recover. Soon enough he will be back to the cocky teen we all now. But to be on the safe side, we are going to have to limit his movement and his magic. He'll not be allowed to do anything on his own for a few weeks at least."

"I'll alert the House Elves to keep an eye on him when no one else is here, though I'm pretty sure that there is going to be one around him all the time."

"Yes Dobby has attached himself to Harry. I still haven't been able to get the full story out of Harry on that one yet." Poppy said.

Lucius gave Poppy a knowing look. He knew the story, and unless Harry told, there was no way he would tell anyone.

hp

It was five days before the adults allowed Harry to wake from his healing sleep. He had been fed potion after potion to correct everything that had been done to him. Unfortunately the growth potions had not really worked on him, instead of bringing him up to a normal height of around 6 feet, they had only added about 4 inches, bringing him up to about 5'4". But to the minds of the adults it was enough.

When Harry finally did awaken, he found that he could open his eyes but found a white film in front of him, raising one hand to see what was covering his eyes he felt a length of bandage wrapped around his head. He found that he could see faintly through the cloth and realized that not only was he alone, but that the room was dark. A mild panic attack hit him until he sent his magic out and found a familiar presence in the next room sleeping. Pulling his magic back into himself, but one small tendril that allowed him to Feel the magic of the man in the next room, he allowed the knowledge of having someone nearby comfort him.

hp

Draco Malfoy stormed through the Manor. He had been told that the room off of his Godfather's was off limits to him, but no one had told him why. Well that was going to change today. He was sick of being left out in the dark. He knew that everyone was asleep, and it was now time to figure out the puzzle of what was in that room.

Taking full use of the wards around the Manor that allowed Underage Magic, he pushed the door open hard enough for it to slam against the wall and embedded itself there, with a flick of his wrist he threw open the curtains and allowed the bright early morning sun to fall across the bed.

Whatever he had expected it was not the cry of fright or whimper of pain that came from the figure on the bed. Just like he didn't expect to know the person in the bed.

"Potter!" He exclaimed in shock.

Harry tried to stifle the whimper of pain that the bright sun caused when it came in contact with his eyes. But just like with the cry of fright, he was unsuccessful. He was grateful when the sun disappeared with a muttered word as Snape stormed into the room.

"Draco Malfoy, just what the hell do you think you are doing here. You have been told to stay out of this room by both myself, your Father and my Grandmother. Explain yourself now!" Snape demanded as he moved quickly over to the bed to check the damage Draco did to Harry's eyes. His bellow brought both Lucius and his Grandmother running.

Evelyn took one look at the stunned Draco, and with a glare moved to help her grandson. She found Harry whimpering in pain, and felt a sob of her own, try to break through. "Childe, it will be okay. Relax, and listen to my voice. I know it hurts, but we need to see how much damage was done," she soothed, and was rewarded with Harry's attempt to do as he was told.

Lucius stood glaring at his son. "You were asked a question. What possessed you to go against a direct order?"

Draco stared in shock at the three adults in the room, before giving his head a shake and answering his Father, his normal sneer no where in sight. "I just wanted to know what was going on. I don't like secrets being kept from me in my own home," he said softly, dropping his eyes to the carpet at his feet.

Snape was just about to give Draco the lecture of his young life when Harry came to Draco's defense. "He's right. You should have told him I was here. I did worse when The Headmaster kept things that I needed to survive away from me."

Draco's head swiveled over to look at Harry. He couldn't believe that the Boy Wonder would defend him. It seemed that Harry's words had a similar effect on the adults--stunned surprise was evident on everyone's faces.

Lucius found his voice first. "That is an entirely different matter. Draco's survival was not at stake."

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy? What would have happened if Draco would have come in here while you had company? Or told someone that you where hiding things in this room? Company of the sort that would have told the Dark Lord of my whereabouts," Harry countered.

Evelyn looked at Harry with surprise before turning her attention to the others. "He has a point," was all she said.

"That still does not give him the right to barge in here like he did. He could have caused permanent damage to Harry's eyes!" Severus said.

"Professor, if he didn't know I was here, you can not blame him for not knowing that this room is supposed to stay dark," Harry once more pointed out.

"Would you stop defending him!" Severus snapped.

"No. It's not his fault."

"Idiot child."

"Why Professor, I didn't know you cared." Harry couldn't resist. A smile crossed his face when he heard the snort of amusement from somewhere in the room.

Draco had finally gotten over his shock at Harry's defense. "Would someone explain to me just what in Merlin's name is going on?"

Harry turned his head towards the blonds voice and smiled slightly. "That's easy. I'm hiding in plain sight. No one would expect to find me hiding at the home of my enemies."

"Well that makes sense I suppose, in some weird manner. Now how about the light?"

Evelyn answered this time. "He was kept in a dark space for too long and now his eyes need to adjust once again."

Draco winced when he realized just what he had done. He knew he should be mad that Potter was staying at Malfoy Manor, but couldn't find it in himself. Every time he tried, all he heard was Harry's response to having the door bang open, and the pain from the curtains being opened. Fighting back his pride he did the only thing that he could do. Walking over to the bed, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing the smaller teen to flinch slightly, and said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry for my careless actions. I should have found another way to figure out what was going on."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you acted more like a Gryffindor then a Slytherin."

Draco looked up at his Godfather in confusion. Snape had to suppress the need to roll his eyes. "Brat-child here means that you have been forgiven."

"Did you have to tell him that, sir? It would have been fun to find out how long it would have taken him to figure it out."

"Idiot child. Is it at all possible for you to behave?"

"No."

Draco looked at Harry and gave a small smile. "You should have been put in Slytherin, Potter."

Harry laughed softly, "Remind me to tell you what the Hat said about putting me in Slytherin."

This time it was Snape who was shocked. "You in Slytherin?"

"Later Professor. I'll tell you later. I want to be able to see the looks on your face when I tell you."

"Indeed. Close your eyes so I can remove the bandage."

Harry did as he was told, and moments later the cloth was removed from his eyes. Reaching up he lightly rubbed against the bridge of his nose, to take away the tickling sensation it left behind.

"When you are ready Harry, slowly open your eyes. The room is as dark as we can make it without calling the Shadows in."

"Yes Sir." Harry replied, slight confusion in his voice at the mention of shadows, 'How do you call shadows?' he thought, as he cautiously opened his eyes. It took him a few minutes to be able to open them more then a mere slit, but he worked on it until he could open them all the way. Harry pulled himself upright in the bed and looked around him in disbelief. "I can see." he murmured.

"Well of course you can see Potter. That was the whole point in taking the bandage off."

"No Malfoy, you don't understand. Without my glasses, I can't see anything but colorful blurs. I can see perfectly now without them." Harry explained, before looking at the others in the room. "How is that possible?"

Snape shook his head, "I don't know."

Evelyn tried not to look like she knew anything. "It could be a side effect of the potions you've been taking."

Harry shook his head, "No, Madam Pomfrey tried those already. She said that nothing magical would work on my eyes."

Lucius watched everything going on. He had noticed a few changes that had taken place in Harry over the past few days, and had his suspicions. "We will look into it Mr. Potter. Tell us, is it to bright in here for you?"

"No Sir. I actually find it too dark."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir, do you think you can open the curtains a bit for me."

Lucius and Severus looked at each other in concern, Harry could clearly see that they didn't want to let in any more light then necessary. "How about you open the curtains slowly until I find the light to be too much. I promise not to let my Gryffindor tendencies out to play."

Before either of the men could say no, Evelyn walked over to the curtains. "Ready Childe?"

"Yes Mamere."

"No lying to us, the moment it gets to be to much, let me know."

"Yes Ma'am."

Inch by inch, Evelyn opened the curtains, until they where open all the way. "Well I think it's safe to say that you have no damage to your eyes."

Draco couldn't help himself. "Really Aunt Eve. We would never have guessed. But I'm going to take the chance to say that Uncle Sev is about ready to kill you for doing that."

"He's been trying to kill me for years Draco. And he hasn't managed it yet."

Harry just laughed at the banter, before curling up on his side and staring out the window. "Professor? How long until I'm allowed out of bed?"

Severus looked at the wistful expression on Harry's face. "I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Poppy that. She'll be here later so you can ask her yourself. What would you like us to tell the Headmaster?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "What have you told him?"

"Nothing Harry. Nothing at all." Eve answered.

Harry just nodded his head, "Is it possible for someone to tell him I'm safe without telling him where I am, or who I'm with?"

Eve sat on the edge of Harry's bed and stroked his hair. "I can do that. We've known each other since he was a child. I will tell him that you are with my Grandson, Darkmoon. He won't question it, but he will try to figure out who Darkmoon is. I won't tell him, and anyone else who knows will keep it themselves also."

"That will work. Thank you Mamere."

"You're welcome Childe. I think it's time for you to get some more sleep. Did you want us to close the curtains?"

"No Ma'am. I've been to long in the dark."

"Yes you have Childe, much to long. Drink your potion and get some sleep. When you awake Poppy should be here, and I will have news from Albus."

Harry nodded his head and silently drank down the potion handed to him. Snuggling down under the light blanket he closed his eyes and let the potion take him back to deep sleep.

Eve took in the looks her Grandson was giving her, and stood up from her spot. "You have questions, I may have the answers to them. But not here. I will not risk waking him at the moment." motioning to the door she swept out, with the others following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. For those of you reading this for the first time, you have my many thanks for you time. For those of you reading once again, you may notice that I have rewritten many parts, and have added to the story. Which of course made me redo where the chapters ended. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your patience. Vbollman.

Disclaimer- don't own them, don't want them (except for Snape) Just like playing with them.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their Betaing job. Much luv to both of you.

Chapter Three.

Eve settled herself on one of the large wingback chairs in the Drawing Room, and waited for the first question. She had a pretty good idea on what questions would be asked, but had no idea on which would be first. Calling for one of the House Elves to bring tea, she watched her Grandson pace.

"Grandmere, how could you tell him that no one will tell Albus who I am? All he has to do is question that damn Muggle woman, and he'll have his answers."

"No Childe he won't. All she remembers about who took Harry out of that house is that I showed up with Darian Star."

"Eve, what did you do to the Muggle?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing. Or at least nothing much. I just told her that if anything permanent happened to Harry, that her and her family would wish that the hounds of hell had come after her instead of one of us."

"Why didn't you do something instead?" Draco questioned next.

"And how was I supposed to tell Harry that I hurt his family? If I know nothing else about that child, I know that his heart is too big for his own good at times, and the thought of his 'family' being hurt because of him, would be too much."

Severus nodded his head in understanding, he had seen that before at the end of the Tri-Wizards Tournament. "Why does he call you Mamere?"

"I was wondering when you would get around to that question. All the children that I have blessed have given my Family Names. Draco calls me Aunt, I have others who call me Sister. Harry has had no one over the years, and now sees me as a Mother Figure."

Lucius gave her a shrewd look. Somehow he knew that she was not telling the whole truth on the matter, but let it drop for the time being. Instead, he looked at Severus. "Why do you care so much for the Brat? It's only been a few days since he came here, and you are already treating him like he's your family."

Severus dropped down into one of the chairs and stared into the fire that was always kept lit there, in truth he really didn't know when his feelings for the boy changed. "It started for me the day school let out. I had just finished unpacking things in my personal lab and had gone up for a cup of tea when Hedwig showed up. She had a letter and Harry's wand. I learned a few new things about the Brat-child that day. I offered to take the things he could not replace. I told him that I would check up on him, or have Hedwig do it for me. But I didn't, I placed it in the back of my mind until Dobby came here asking for me."

Eve stood and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself. What matters is that now you are willing to see who he is. Not what you want him to be. In his mind you did the most important thing for him. You took care of the things he treasured the most."

Draco was thinking hard. "I understand wanting to remove the things that he could not replace, but why his wand. I mean a wand can be replaced."

It was Lucius that gave his son the answer. "Harry's wand is the twin of the Dark Lord's wand. Without it Harry would have never survived that night in the graveyard."

"What did happen that night Father?"

"I hope you will never find out. All you need to know is that Harry lived." Lucius told him. "And if some how Harry opens up enough for him to tell you what happened, then I ask that you listen. Just don't ask him before he is ready to talk."

Severus gave Lucius an understanding look. "You don't know what really happened that night either do you?"

"No. I don't know what happened before we where called. Just like you don't know either."

"But Luc, I do know. Harry told us almost everything while he was in shock. And what he didn't tell us, I saw in his mind, while I tried to teach him Occlumency."

Eve chocked on a sip of her tea. "You tried to teach him Occlumency? I'm going to guess that it didn't work."

Sighing Severus nodded his head in response. "It didn't work. But then I really didn't teach him either. I just attacked his mind."

"It would not have worked anyway. He will not be able to learn Occlumency."

That just confirmed things in Lucius's mind. "Harry's part Elf isn't he?"

Eve just nodded her head in response, and watched her Grandson carefully.

Severus stared at his Grandmother. "There is no Elf blood in James or Lily." he said with convection.

"No there isn't. But then Lily is not Harry's mother." Eve said softly before pulling out an old letter. Stroking it tenderly she handed it over to her Grandson.

Severus took the letter with shaking hands and a tear slowly slide down his cheek. "James." he whispered, before opening the letter and beginning to read.

_My Sev--_

_Yes even after all these years I still call you mine, just like I am still yours. Here and now, it has only been two years since we where last together, but when you receive this letter it will be more then 17 years for you._

_There is so much that I need to tell you, and so much has been left unsaid between us, and if you are reading this letter, then it means that so much will have to remain unsaid._

_I need you to know just how much I love you. And how much I long for your touch. I wake up every morning hoping that you are by my side, and die a little more each night when you are not._

_So many times Lily has come into my room to hold me as I cry at night. And even though I am grateful, I can't help but hate her because she is not you._

_Lily and I. Now there is one major joke. To all outward appearances we make the perfect loving couple. No one knows that it's all an act. Lily, my adopted sister and my second best friend._

_I guess I shouldn't say that no one knows. Remus found out but it's hard to hide things like this from a werewolf. Even with all the charms Lily wove around us, he still found out._

_Lily was never pregnant. But because of the charms it looked like she was. And at the same time it looked like I wasn't. Harry is not Lily's son._

_Harry James Potter. My son. Your son. Our son. Named after both of us._

_After I found out your plans to become a spy for the Order, I could not tell you for fear that 'He' would find out. No one could know about our son. It would have caused too much pain for me to lose him to that madman also. Lily helped me hide all the facts, and magically adopted Harry as her own. She also weaved many different charms together to make every feature he received from you into mine. Including any magical gifts he would have been born with. There is no telling what would have happened if the son of Lily and James Potter started having Elven magic. The charms also restricted much of Harry's own magic. Watch him Sev, he will be extremely powerful when his majority comes._

_The only thing we did not change was Harry's eyes. Sev, he has Eve's eyes. She was here for his birth, and she could not believe that she now has a Grandchild that has enough power and Elf blood to inherit her eyes. When he opened his eyes the first time and she saw the vivid green, she was almost in tears._

_Eve came back tonight. That damn prophesy that drove me away from you is coming into play, and her Seers are telling her that Lily and I will not survive until Christmas. In fact one of them is going as far as to say that we will not make it past Halloween in two weeks._

_So I'm writing you instead of being able to tell you in person. The charms will not survive Harry's magical majority on his 16th birthday. Eve says that it's because of the Elf Blood, that the charms will start breaking down sooner and you will need to be there for him when they break love. He'll need your support in order to survive the pain._

_I'm truly sorry to have hurt you My Love. And can only hope that you will be able to forgive me with the passage of time._

_Take care of our son Sev. He needs you, but you need him more._

_All My Love, _

_Now and Forever._

_James._

The others in the room remained quiet while Severus read the words written to him long ago. And watched as more tears fell from the usually closed face. When he finally looked up, Severus handed the letter to Lucius.

"That should answer many of your questions." He said before getting up and leaving the drawing room.

Lucius quickly read the letter and then looked at Eve in shock. "Soul-mates. Severus and James were Soul-mates. But how is it possible? When one Mate dies the other dies within weeks."

"That is normally true. If James had survived that night, the two of them would have pulled a third into the bond, and developed a Triad. It's the third person who is keeping Severus alive at the moment."

Draco watched his father with interest. Triad bonds where extremely rare, and if Draco was correct in this ... well he would just have to wait and see.

Eve was also watching Lucius, she knew who the third person was in the Triad bond. In fact, she was with Lucius the night James had died, and saw the Soul-pain, as the bond snapped. But she also knew that the Severus and Lucius must come together on their own terms. "I must go and see Albus, and tell Poppy that her patient is awake, or was awake until we fed him another sleeping drought," she said slowly standing up. "Tell Severus that I will return shortly. And don't let him do anything stupid," she ordered the two blonds. Receiving the twin nods, she pulled the light around her into her body, and searched for Albus Dumbledore in her mind. Finding him, she gave the Malfoys a small tired looking smile, and Shimmered away.

hp

Eve had picked a spot in the room where she could watch The Order of the Phoenix, without anyone knowing she was there. And what she saw brought a real smile to her face. 'It seems that Albus has just informed the others that Harry is missing.' She thought with amusement.

Letting her signature scent swell so that it swept around the room, she removed herself from the Shadows that her Grandson loved so much. "Albus, you really shouldn't keep secrets like this from the rest of the Order." she laughed as she came into view. Not worried about the many wands pointed her way.

Albus had very little warning other then the scent as she made her appearance, but managed to hide his surprise, "Lady Silverstar. You honor us with your presence." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Please everyone, put down your wands, she means us no harm."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Albus. Once I find out from young Harry why he doesn't want you or anyone else to know where he is, I'll more then likely come after you for retribution." Eve said lightly, but with a hard edge in her eyes.

Everyone saw the Headmaster wince at this, but put down their wands anyway. It was Hermione who asked the most important question. "Lady Silverstar, do you know where Harry is and who he is with?"

"Of course I do. Harry is safe. As to who he is with, he is with my Grandson, Darkmoon."

Poppy gave Eve a hard look. "I take it that Harry is awake then Eve?"

"He was awake, but I gave him another sleeping drought. We've tested his eyes, and it seems there is no damage at all. In fact he fell asleep again in a patch of sunlight," Eve told her.

"But you left his eye covered right?"

"No. We had to uncover them, when Luc's son barged into Harry's room, and opened all the curtains. The men where not to happy with that young man."

"Please tell me that I'm not needed to heal another child," Poppy said, imagining the scene that took place in her head.

"No, Harry stopped them from doing any damage. He pointed out to the others that if they would have told Luc's son about his being in that room, everything could have been avoided."

"Yes. That is something Harry would do. He has the heart of a Saint."

"And the mind of an Imp. He's asking for you. He wants to know when you will let him out of bed."

"Tell him he can leave his bed in time for school to start again. He's magic will take a while to replenish itself."

"I think you better check him out. It seems that he's healing faster then normal."

"I'll come by after the meeting."

"Good. He'll be happy to see you, and so will Darkmoon. The two of them have a lot to tell you for the upcoming school year." Poppy nodded her head in understanding.

Albus finally broke in. "What happened to Harry?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

Eve's eyes hardened into green sharp edged ice. "Do you really care Albus. You left him with a family of Muggles that hated him, and everything to do with magic. If Darkmoon and myself had not gone to get him when we did, you would not just have been reporting that Harry was missing. You would have been preparing to hand over the world to Voldemort on a silver platter. Another day, and Harry would have been dead."

Albus tried to respond but the uproar from the rest of the Order cut him off. He dropped his head to rest his chin against his chest, as a single tear fell. In a moment when silence descended, he looked up and met those hard green eyes. "I'm sorry. So truly sorry. May I see him?"

"No Albus you can't. He wants nothing to do with you at the moment. Perhaps he will be willing to see you later in the summer." Turning away from the Headmaster, she motioned to Poppy to join her. "We will be leaving now. Don't bother trying to follow us." was all she said before laying a hand on Poppy's shoulder and shimmering away.

Silence was supreme in the kitchen at Headquarters, before all turned to the broken form of one Albus Dumbledore.

hp

When Eve and Poppy reappeared in Malfoy Manor, Poppy pulled away and turned on Eve. "Did you have to do that in front of everyone?"

"Yes Poppy, I did. They needed to know the reason Harry is in hiding. He's hiding as much from Voldemort as he is from Dumbledore."

Poppy turned away and sighed to herself. She knew that Eve had a point, but still she could have told of Dumbledore in private. Allowing her mind to drift, she arrived before she knew it outside of Harry's room. She was glad that Eve told her about the sunlight when she opened the door, otherwise she would have been blinded.

The whole room sparkled with sunlight. Or she corrected herself, most of the room sparkled anyway. There was one corner that was draped in Shadows, so she knew that Severus was there.

She was unprepared for the sight that greeted her eyes when Severus allowed the Shadows to drop away. Dried tear tracks lined his face, and his eyes were red. "Severus, what happened to you?" she gasped.

Instead of answering her directly, Severus made a twisting motion with his wrist and a piece of paper appeared. Handing it over, he silently motioned for her to read. When she finished she also had tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Severus. This explains so much. No wonder Eve told me that there where things I needed to know before the new term. Are you alright?"

"I will be. I'm just not sure how Harry will take this news."

"Knowing Harry, he will be fine."

"I hope so."

"While he is still asleep I'll run the appropriate spells to make sure he is healing properly." she said softly, running her wand over the sleeping teen.

It wasn't until she was finished that Harry woke up. Stretching in a feline manner, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello Madam Pomfrey."

"Good morning young man. I see that your eyes are healed."

"Even better. I don't need my glasses anymore. Do you have any ideas to why?"

"Yes actually I do. But that can wait for the moment. Eve tells me you are asking how long you must remain in bed."

"Yes. I don't like staying in bed longer then I have to."

"I know that. You're almost harder to keep in a bed to heal then Severus. So I'll make you a deal. You stay in bed for the rest of today, and I'll allow you out for lunch tomorrow. But you must promise me that you will not move from this bed for anything but going to the bathroom. Do you understand? I would also like you to try and not use magic for the next few weeks. I understand that it will be hard to not use any at all, but keep it to a bare minimum."

Harry gave her a cheeky grin. "Yes Milady. Your wish is my command."

"I do believe that I know understand why the others call you an Imp."

"Or a Brat."

"Yes, or a Brat. I need to go. I have to make sure no one killed Albus after Eve took me away. She was certainly not happy with him."

"Did she say where I was?"

"Not really. She said you where safe, and that you where staying with Darkmoon. But since I'm the only one in the Order who knows who Darkmoon is..."

"No one will figure it out. At least not yet."

"That's right. Now I do believe that Severus has a few things to talk to you about, so I'll take my leave. Remember, no leaving that bed."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Unless nothing else happens over the rest of the summer, I'll see you in September."

She ran her fingers threw his hair gently before leaving. Giving Severus a look that clearly said, 'Tell him _now_.'

Severus waited until the door was closed before settling on the edge of the bed. "I'm not truly sure how to tell you this. Or for that matter, just how you will take the news. Just know that no matter what happens, when you need me I will be here for you." he said softly, and then handed the letter from James to his new-found son.

He watched with trepidation as Harry started to read. He watched the play of emotions in Harry's eyes, and then held his breath when a blank look settled over them.

"Do you hate me?" Harry asked softly.

It was not the question that he had expected. "No. I've never really hated you. You just reminded me of James to much. And it was painful facing the living reminder of what I lost so many years ago."

"I knew that you had to keep up appearances, but I never understood why you treated me they way you did. I guess I just found out the reasons."

Severus had to know. "Do you hate me?"

Harry gave him a startled look. "I have never hated you. Disliked you from the moment I stepped into your class room, yes. Hated you, no. But what did you expect from me, when you've done your best to make my life a living hell? The one thing I knew without a doubt, especially after my first year, was that I could trust you. You've saved my life to many times for me not to trust you."

Harry looked at his hands for a moment, before looking up to meet the eyes of his Father. "The only question I have is who do we tell? I understand that the Malfoys will need to know. And obviously Mamere and Poppy know. Will I be able to tell Ron and Hermione? But who else can we trust, so the information does not get back to Riddle?"

Severus gave his son a proud look. The Brat did understand the problems. "Lucius and Draco were in the room when Grandmere gave me the letter. And like you said, Poppy needed to know so she could treat you properly. If you feel you can trust your friends with this information do so. The only other person that I'm sure it will be safe to tell is Albus."

Harry nodded his head at that. The Headmaster would need to know. "What do I call you now?" he said in a voice so soft that Severus almost missed it.

"Let's start with Severus. Anything else will happen in its own time."

"I'll try, but it might take me awhile."

"I know Harry, I know."

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before Severus broke it. "If you write a note to the Goblins, I'll be able to withdraw money from your account to replace your school books, and supplies. Or I can take it out of my account."

"I'll write to Griphook. I will also need to find out how much Sirius left me. The Headmaster only said that he left me money."

"I'll see what I can find out for you. If the Goblins will let me I'll see if they can find away to give you access to your account in the Muggle world. It will make things easier that way."

"Thank you Si-Severus. I'll also write Hermione to get the list for my summer work. Do you think Draco will allow me to use his books and notes for the classes we share?"

"Ask him, Imp child. It's the only way you will know."

"I will. Can you ask Draco to come here?"

"That I can do. Write your letter to the Goblins," he said and with another twist of his wrist, he held parchment and a self-inking quill.

"How did you do that?"

"That is something that I cannot teach you. But when you figure it out let me know. If you manage to figure it out before school starts again, I'll supply you with an endless supply of chocolate."

"You're on," Harry said as he took the writing supplies. "And it's not just any Goblin. You will need to ask for Griphook. I trust him." He said while scribbling away.

"That I will do."

"Where's Hedwig?"

Severus leaned his head to the side slightly as he searched with his mind for the owl in question. When he found her he sent a silent summons. "She's on her way, and I may add extremely happy to know that you are okay."

"She's a smart bird."

"That she is. Are you done writing?"

"Yes, Sir," he said and handed the letter to his father.

"I'll send Draco up on my way out. He's a little shocked at the moment so go easy on him."

"I will. Will you bring me my things when you come back?'

Severus didn't bother answering, he just twisted his wrist and two small boxes appeared in his hand. "Don't open the second box yet. Poppy will give me hell if she found out I gave you your wand back. That reminds me, I'll need to let the others know that Poppy told you to stay in bed until lunch tomorrow, and that you're not allowed to do magic."

Harry dropped his head and groaned with dismay. "I had hoped you had forgotten that."

"Not a chance. I do want to live to see another day," Severus replied, and then walked out the door.

Ten minutes later, Draco walked in to see a laughing Harry Potter being groomed and picked at by a large Snowy owl.

"I'm fine Hedwig, I promise. Take it easy on my ears."

When she stopped and looked towards the door, Harry followed her line of sight. Spotting Draco, he smiled. "It's safe to come in you know. I don't bite."

Draco gave a slight smile in return. "It's just strange. Having you here, and then finding out that Uncle Sev is your father."

"You're telling me. I grew up being told that I was not worthy of love, and then found out that I have a father after all these years," Harry said quietly. "Uncle Sev?" he questioned.

"Yeah. He's my Godfather. I've called him 'Uncle' all my life," Draco responded, and then noticed the look on Harry's face. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I ... I lost my Godfather that night in the Department of Ministries." Harry told him trying to fight back tears, not understanding why he was telling Draco Malfoy of all people these things. But once again his gut instincts told him that he could trust the teen in front of him, so he listened, and opened up his heart, just a little.

"Father told me that the only one who died that night was the escaped convict Sirius Black. All I know about him is that he was my mother's cousin."

"He was innocent. Wormtail was my parents' secret-keeper. He framed Sirius. I lost 13 years with my Godfather because of that rat, and then lost him forever because of your aunt." Wiping away a few tears, he looked up at Draco. "We both lost family because of that night."

Draco sat on the bed next to Harry and did something no one outside of his family and close friends had ever seen him do-- he pulled Harry into a hug. "I never knew." was all he said.

Harry leaned into Draco's side. He didn't know why, but having Draco's arms around him felt right. "Draco, I'm sorry about your mother."

Draco pulled back slightly. "How did you know?"

"In a way, I was there. I watched everything that happened and was unable to do a damn thing to stop it. I tried, but Riddle had too much control."

"I don't understand. How where you there, and how could you have affected it?"

"I am linked to Voldemort through my scar. If he does not have complete control of his mind, I can sometimes control his actions. I've done it before with Severus."

"I think that out of everything I have learned today, that is the strangest."

"Tell me, what in my life has ever been normal?"

"Good point. Let's change the subject. Uncle Sev said you have a question for me."

Harry pulled himself totally away from Draco, and immediately missed Draco's warmth. "My aunt and uncle destroyed all of my school things. I was wondering if I would be able to use yours to get some of my summer work done."

"I don't know. Wouldn't Granger's stuff be better?" he joked.

"That reminds me, I have to get this letter to Hermione. She knows all of my summer assignments, and will tell me what I need to have done." Calling Hedwig to him again, he tied the letter to her leg. "Don't let them tie you down with too much. And be quick. Severus will be back soon with the books I need." he told her and then watched her fly off.

"So will you let me borrow your books?"

"I'll go one step better. How about we do the work together?"

"Works for me."

Draco was just about to call in a House Elf to request his school books and a snack when one showed up on his own. "Mr. Harry Potter Sir, Professor Snape said you were not to leave that bed. I will be watching to make sure. Eat." With that, he placed both Draco's school bag on the bed and a tray containing sandwiches and pumpkin juice on a side table.

Draco watched in surprise. "Was that Dobby?"

"Yes and with him watching me, I won't be able to do anything."

"You know what Potter? I don't want to know how you ended up with my former House Elf. I really do not want to know." Opening up his potions book, he settled next to Harry against the head board.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. For those of you reading this for the first time, you have my many thanks for you time. For those of you reading once again, you may notice that I have rewritten many parts, and have added to the story. Which of course made me redo where the chapters ended. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for your patience. Vbollman.

Disclaimer- don't own them, don't want them (except for Snape) Just like playing with them.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their Betaing job. Much luv to both of you.

Chapter Four.

Severus Snape walked into Gringotts hoping that the letter his son wrote would work. Luckily for him, he had picked a dead time of the day to make his request. Using the nearest teller, he looked across at the sneering goblin and had to fight back a sneer of his own.

"I would like to see Griphook, please," he asked, choking on the word please.

"May I ask what your business is with Griphook?"

"Just that, _my_ business." He honestly could not resist. He added a sneer for effect.

"One moment please."

Snape was forced to wait for almost half an hour before another Goblin joined him. "I am Griphook. How may I help you?"

Snape looked at the newest Goblin and reined in his surprise. This one was a manager. A low level one, but a manager none the less. "I have a letter for you from one of my students. I suggest you read it in a secure place," he said in a tone of voice that made sure his reply wouldn't carry any farther.

Griphook gave the man a long look. He vaguely recalled him but at the moment could not place him, he knew he would figure it out within a few minutes. "If you would follow me, I'm sure that we will be able to handle your needs in one of our private conference rooms," he stated calmly instead.

Snape was impressed. No questions asked, and Griphook made is sound to anyone listening that it was Snape himself that needed the privacy. He followed along the diminutive Goblin, barely checking his longer stride. When Griphook ushered him into a small room, and followed him in, he was surprised to see a higher level Manager.

"Mr. Snape, this is my supervisor Ironhand. I'm assuming that the student in question is Harry Potter?"

Raising one eyebrow, he gave both Goblins a long look. "May I ask how you figured that out?"

"Simple, Sir. He's the only student I know that would require that you ask that I read a letter from him in a warded room, in fact he's the only student who would ask for me personally."

Give the Goblin a sharp nod of understanding, Snape handed the letter over and sat back to wait for any questions.

"Mr. Snape, how much are you allowed to tell us? The reason I ask is because we have been trying to get hold of Mr. Potter since the middle of June."

"I am authorized to answer any question I know the answer for."

"Very well. The only question we really need answered is quite important. Do you know how we can contact him for the reading of his Godfather's Will?"

After giving the Goblins a considering look, he finally answered. "May I have the use of a Floo connection? I cannot allow him to come here, as he has been ordered to stay in bed by a Medi-Witch, so you will understand when I say that he cannot travel. If you would like I can set up a meeting for you to go to him."

"That would be best. When our business here is done today, you may use the private Floo in the security office."

Inclining his head in acknowledgment, Snape sat back and waited for the two goblins to read his son's letter.

_Griphook,_

_I am in need of money from my vault, but am unable to retrieve it for myself. I would like you to allow Professor Snape full access to my account at any time. _

_He is the only person I can trust with my life, and everything in it at this time._

_If there is anyone else that has access to my vault please discontinue allowing them said access until you have contacted me._

_On the same note I would like to set up a meeting to have everything pertaining to my account with you, explained to me. _

_Thank you for all of your help._

_Harry James Potter._

Blinking in surprise Griphook handed the letter over to Ironhand. After scanning the letter Ironhand looked up in surprise at the Potions Master. "Mr. Potter only mentions one of his vaults in this letter. Is he unaware of the rest of his vaults?"

"How many vaults does he have? If you are allowed to tell me, that is."

"Mr. Potter has given you full access to his account. Anything you ask of us in his name, we are required to answer. As the last of the Potter Line, he is in fact Head of the Potter Family and has inherited everything from the Potter Line. As to how many Vaults he has, I am unable to tell you because at the moment I do not know. Also, as soon as the paperwork is taken care of, he will also have access to the complete Black fortune and holds the title Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. To give you a ball park figure, Mr. Potter is the wealthiest Wizard alive."

"Merlin," Snape breathed out. "And he has no idea."

"Did you read his letter?"

"No. Is there a reason I should?"

"Mr. Potter has asked that we freeze any access to his accounts from everyone but himself and you. He would also like to set up a meeting between us and him."

Snape leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together, and proceeded to ignore the two goblins across from him as he thought out what to do. Finally looking up he gave the Goblins a small smirk. "I would like for you to take one of the smaller vaults that Mr. Potter has in his control and divert it into a new account under the name Damian Star. Is there anyway possible for him to be able to use it in the Muggle world without coming in here to make the exchange?"

"Of course. We have a deal with the Royal Treasury. We will be able to give him a banking card, credit cards, and for in the case of an emergency he will also be able to make cash withdrawals from any Muggle bank as long as he has his banking book with him."

"Good, that will make shopping for the Brat so much easier."

The two Goblins gave each other amused looks. It seemed that the feared Potions Master (and yes, they had heard all the stories about the evil git of the dungeons) actually liked the Potter boy… not that they would ever say that to anyone outside of the room.

"If you like, Mr. Snape we can arrange to have all of Mr. Potter's banking needs ready for him within a day. If you would like to arrange a time that we can visit with Mr. Potter, we will deliver it to him personally and explain how to use it. At the same time we can have Mr. Black's Will read. We only have to get hold of the Malfoy family so they can either attend or have a private reading. The rest of Mr. Black's Estate has already been handled through Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you telling me that Albus Dumbledore had Sirius Black's will read without Mr. Potter being in attendance?"

"Yes Sir. He said something about Mr. Potter having to stay where he was for his own protection."

"Indeed. I believe that you will have to explain that to both myself and Mr. Potter at the same time."

"As you wish. Would you like Mr. Potter's Muggle account set up under the name Damian Star as well?"

"I believe that that would be best. If you give me a few moments I will be able to give you a day and time to come to Malfoy Manor for the meeting."

"Mr. Potter is staying in Malfoy Manor!" Surprise came from both Goblins.

"Yes. At the moment he is staying with the Malfoys. His Muggle relatives were found to be unfit guardians."

Ironhand gave the Potions Master a penetrating look. Nodding his head in acknowledgment of what was not said, he waved his hand towards Griphook in an unspoken order to show Snape where the private Floo was. As the two walked off to the next room, he started filling out the paperwork to get Mr. Potters accounts audited and to start the transfer to a new account for Mr. Damian Star. He knew that he could rush the new account so that it would be ready in a matter of minutes instead of days.

Fifteen minutes later Griphook returned with Snape, followed by another Goblin carrying everything Mr. Potter would need to shop in both the Muggle world and the Magical world.

"Ironhand here are the documents you requested for Mr. Star. I do believe everything is in order so that the only thing left to do is for him to sign the paperwork."

"Ah, thank you. You may go." After the new Goblin left, Ironhand handed the packet containing everything Mr. Star would need to survive in either world over to Snape. "You will also need to sign the paperwork. I had the foresight to have two of everything made so that you also may access this account." Ironhand told him.

"That works. Lucius has said that you may join us at the Manor right away. He figures it would be best since Mr. Potter is awake at the moment, and you never know just when or for how long he manages to stay awake."

"Very well. Shall we go then. I have the paperwork that needs his signature with me. Along with Mr. Black's Will."

"Indeed. Let's get this over with, and get the Brat's accounts back under his control." Standing once more, Snape made his way back to the fireplace with the two Goblins following. Calling out for Malfoy Manor, they all disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

hp

After disconnecting the Floo from Severus's call, Lucius Malfoy walked through the halls of the Manor making his way up to Harry's room. Stopping at the doorway, he watched as Draco and Harry talked quietly together as they did their summer homework, or as the case may be pretended to do their summer work. Or as much of it as they could do in their shared classes. Smiling at the sight of both dark and light hair he cleared his throat to let the two boys know that he was there.

"If I may ask what the two of you are plotting?"

"Us, what ever gave you the idea that we were plotting something?" Harry's bright green eyes laughed up at him.

"Honestly Father. We don't even like each other enough to plot together." Cool grey eyes regarded him with mild disdain. The effect was spoiled when Draco had to duck away from the pillow Harry threw at him.

"Malfoy you are such a prat," Harry laughed.

"I see that you have managed to somehow corrupt my Godson." A second voice said from behind Lucius.

Wide green eyes snapped up in surprise before amusement flooded through them again. "Me corrupt him? I thought it was supposed to be the other way around. I mean the big bad Dark Wizard thing and all." Harry said, trying to hold back his giggles as Draco threw a balled-up piece of parchment at him.

"Impertinent Brat." Severus said with a small sneer.

"Why thank you Professor. I never knew you cared," Harry replied with a wide smile.

"Enough of this. A couple of the Goblins are here to see you. They brought your Godmutt's Will." The sneer was more pronounced this time.

Harry returned the sneer with one of his own. "Must you refer to my _Godfather_ that way?"

"Yes. Now call that demonic house elf of yours, and request refreshments for your guests."

Harry rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers and calling for Dobby. It was the first time that Draco had seen Harry summon any Elf, as they all seemed to have anticipated his every need. In this case the hyper active Elf managed to figure out just what Harry needed from him, before he was asked.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir, I is bringing these for your guests. Make sure that you eat." With that, he was gone.

"He's worse the Molly Weasley," Harry groaned.

"And it's entirely your fault," Lucius was kind enough to inform him.

"Thank you very much." Spying the two Goblins standing behind Lucius, Harry's smile once more lit up the room when he recognized Griphook.

"Griphook, come in, and bring your friend. I would get up to greet you but I would be killed if I even thought about getting out of this bed." He said brightly.

"Then stay where you are young man. I see no need to have the others mad at me for giving you an excuse to leave the object of your torture." Griphook joked back. "This is Senior Manager Ironhand. Professor Snape has been dealing with him on your behalf."

Moving to the edge of his bed, Harry made sure that he kept both feet off the ground. He knew that if one toe touched down, he would have both Malfoys, Snape and any number of house elves, yelling at him, never mind the Dragon Lady of the hospital ward. Holding out his hand, he greeted the new Goblin. "Welcome to what the others insist is my room. Please make your self comfortable."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I hope you will be feeling better soon."

"Thank you Ironhand, but if my captors have anything to say in this, I'll be here until school starts again." Harry told him. "Professor Snape said you have my Godfathers Will?" he questioned.

"Indeed I do. I'm going to make this short, and instead of reading to you all of that dry legal stuff, I'll just tell you what it says. As Sirius Black's only Heir, almost the entire Black Estate is now yours including the title Head of Family. He had the foresight to make two different wills just in case, and the first one was read at Hogwarts just after the end of last term. In that one he told of the existence of this one, and that it would only be read in your presence. The reason the Malfoys are here is because he left a small secured home in the Canadian Wilderness to young Mr. Malfoy, along with the stipulation that if he did turn his back on the Dark Lord, he would gain access to his Family Heritage, and three vaults that are all in his name. If he did not turn his back on the Dark Lord he would still receive his Family Heritage on his 25th birthday but nothing other then the house in Canada."

Harry and Draco stared at each other in shock, before Harry's eyes snapped up to his Fathers. "Explain in terms I would understand."

Heaving a sigh Snape thought of a way to put this all in to perspective. "We'll start with the fact that you are still a Brat. And then go on to say that as Black's Godson, he left almost every thing to you. The Blacks are one of the oldest and wealthiest Families around. Combine that with the Potter Fortune, and you are the wealthiest Wizard alive, you can also throw in the Snape Fortune, since you are now Heir to that as well. And before you ask, Ironhand is already working on having your accounts audited to find out how much you really have, and has frozen all the activity on them except from you and me."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said softly before sinking deep in thought. A few minutes later he looked at Ironhand. "Is there a way to keep the knowledge of our access to the account away from Dumbledore? If he finds out, he will be able to trace my whereabouts to here, and I have no desire to see him at the moment."

Ironhand gave him a shrewd look before handing over the paperwork he had brought with him. "We have already worked out that solution. These are the documents that you would use in the Muggle world. They are directly connected through the Royal Treasury to your Gringotts account under the name of Damian Star. There is no way for any one to trace this account back to you. All you need to do is sign and add a drop of your blood. Professor Snape needs to do the same thing for him to have access to the same account." he told Harry.

Harry took the paperwork, and after scanning it, accepted the quill that Draco handed him and added his assumed name to everything along with a drop of his blood. Before handing the entire pack to his father, he voiced his concern. "If Professor Snape signs these, the Headmaster will know who I'm with." Seeing that he had everyone's attention he continued, "I do believe that Darian Star should sign instead."

"Good point." Severus said before signing the paperwork as Darian Star. When he was done he handed it all back to Ironhand.

Ironhand just sat back and watched the interaction between the group, before he broke in. "Mr. Potter, there is still a few matters to discuss. Did you want to do that now, or wait for a better time?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, as he weighed how he was feeling with the importance of learning all this new information. The rest of the room remained silent as the waited for his decision. Finally looking up he smiled faintly, "as much as I would love to continue now. I think it would be easier in the long run, if we held off the rest of this meeting. If we could come in closer to when school starts, that will give me time to heal, and to have a crash course in the background material that I need to know, in order to understand what's going on better." He said softly.

Ironhand nodded his head in understanding, he could see that the young man in front of him was already getting tired. Giving him a large toothy smile he said "Then I do believe that are work here today is finished, all you need to do is owl us a note, with a date and time that you will be able to come in, and we'll make sure you have all the information on your accounts on hand. If I may ask, which name will you be using for the summer?"

"Depends on where I am actually. It won't matter much in the Wizarding World, for as soon as someone notices my scar they will all know who I am anyway."

Griphook cleared his throat and gave his superior an embarrassed look. "I took the liberty of bringing along a few of the Goblin glamour." he said. "As long as you where this bracelet. The only people who will know it's you are those who know you are wearing it. As long as you remember to take it off for school, you should have no problems going anywhere. Since they are not going to be linked with your magic, anyone who is with you will also be able to wear them."

Harry didn't even think, as tears of gratitude welled up in his eyes, and moving so suddenly he took everyone present by surprise and was up and out of bed before anyone could stop him. When he reached Griphook, he pulled the Goblin up into a hug. As soon as he let go, he found another set of arms around him, carrying him back to the bed.

"Mr. Potter. You are supposed to be staying in bed. I don't feel like having Poppy or that manic House Elf after me for letting you out before she said so." Severus scolded lightly, amusement showing in his dark eyes.

"Sorry Sir. But do you know what that means to me. Actually being able to walk around other Wizards without the fear, awe or just plan hero worship following me."

"I know. And I'll see if I can convince Poppy to let you out of bed sooner, even if it's just down to the study. Until then please stay in bed."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"Good. In bed, under the covers, and try to get some more sleep."

"Yes Sir, I'll try Sir. May I finish my homework first Sir." Harry asked, cheeky smile added on for effect.

"Brat."

"I know."

hp

Harry slept peacefully through the rest of the day, as well as supper that night, much to everyones relief, as his sleep was usually riddled with nightmares. It wasn't until the others were relaxing in the cozy downstairs sitting room that problems with Harry's healing process became apparent, when Dobby popped into the room frantic, causing everyone to rush up the stairs to Harry's room.

moments earlier

Harry's steady breathing slowly shallowed out and became harsh until he was desperate to breath. Clawing his way out of the black depths that threatened to hold him down, he snapped his eyes opened and glanced around desperately for help. Knowing that something was very wrong with his breathing, he tried to force himself to calm down and take deep breaths like he would if he would have been panicking, but each breath hurt even more.

When nothing he tried on his own worked, he snapped his fingers weakly and hoped that the house elves would hear him, his wishes where granted when seconds later Dobby popped into the room. "Dobby... get... help..." he forced out painfully, and was thankful when he wasn't asked any questions as Dobby left immediately.

The next few minutes passed in agony as he waited for someone to come in and help him, and it seemed like hours had passed before he heard rushing footsteps heading towards his room. If it would have been possible Harry would have breathed in relief when he saw his father heading his way, as it was tears of mixed relief and pain gathered at the corner of his eyes and slowly trickled down when he saw that Madam Pomfrey, who the others had sent for, was coming right behind his father. "Madam... hurts... hard ... to ... breath." he told her while gasping for air.

Madam Pomfrey instantly had her wand in hand and started to run deep scans on Harry's lungs, after she had cast a spell to ease the young man's breathing. Frowning to herself she conjured a few more pillows and summoned her bag to settle on the side table next to the teens bed. "I have come to the conclusion Mr. Potter, that when it comes to you, it never rains but it does pour." she said softly, while using the extra pillows to prop Harry up before giving him a few potions, one to ease his breathing even more then the spell she had first cast, and the other to start the healing process on his lungs.

"What's wrong with him Poppy?" Lucius asked in concern from the doorway.

Heaving a sigh, Poppy settled down in the ever present chair at Harry's side, and a gentle hand moved a few tendrils of hair off of Harry's sweaty forehead. "When I first saw you, I should have done a deeper scan on your lungs, but I didn't, if I would have, I might have been able to catch the damage done to your lungs by breathing in all that dust filled air." She said, as if to herself.

Here she stopped and listened as the potions started to work, and Harry's breathing evened out once more. "Breathing in all the dust, caused small scratches to form on your lung tissue. These in themselves are easy to heal, unfortunately I didn't catch them and they became infected, that infection is what caused all the problems. With the potions I just gave you, which you will need to take again every day, three times a day for the next three weeks, you should be fine in about a month."

Before Harry could protest about having to stay in bed, Severus placed his hand on his sons shoulder and stopped him. "Does he have to stay in bed?" he asked in concern, knowing that if the answer was yes, they would need to post a constant watch to make sure it happened.

Poppy studied Harry's pale, hopeful, face for a few minutes before giving her answer. "His magic levels are almost at normal, and there are no real injuries except for his lungs. As much as I would like to say yes and have him stay in bed, I know it won't be practical. My decision from earlier still stands. I'll allow you to leave your bed tomorrow, but instead of lunch, I'll allow you out for Supper instead.

Harry's eyes lite up when she said that but fell at her next words. "There will be no flying until I say so. you will not leave this room on your own, or walk anywhere at all on your own. You still need to rebuild you leg muscles along with your over all physical health, and you need to relearn how to eat. I know how stubborn you can be, so my next order is for the rest of those in this Manor. The moment Harry starts to tire out, one of you will carry him, I don't care where he's going, even if it's only to the bathroom, otherwise you will all have me to deal with. Is that understood?

Everyone in the room agreed immediately even the reluctant Harry, who looked up at her with a slight frown on his face. "Will I be still be allowed to use my magic again?"

"As long you take care not not to use to much at first, until your stronger, I don't see why not."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, eager for once to do what he was told, if it would get him out of bed that much faster.

Eve who had remained silent during this finally broke her silence, "Poppy what can we do to help these attacks or better yet prevent them. There is nothing I can think of even amongst the Elves that could help."

"There are a few things that can be done, the most important thing you all must remember, especially Harry, is to keep CALM. Whatever else you do, don't loose your temper! Staying calm will keep your breathing even and keeping your physical activity to a minimum will also help. It's going to take awhile to find a comfortable way to lay or sit, pillows will help, as will leaning against someone. Whatever you do, don't lay down flat on your back. Warmth against your front and back will also help, how much or how little I don't know."

"Otherwise known as it's a matter of trail and error." Lucius said dryly.

"I don't know what else to tell you, there are a few potions that might help control his breathing but other then that..." she trailed off.

Harry's eyes took a far off look for a moment before he looked between his father and Poppy. "I can go to a Muggle doctor for help there. There is a medical condition called asthma that basically makes it hard to breath and they have the medication to control it."

Both Malfoys looked at Harry in horror, but only Draco voiced his disgust. "You would actually submit to a Muggles barbaric idea of medicine?"

Harry struggled to pull himself up to a sitting position in order to answer the blond, his face twisting into a scowl, "Yes Malfoy I would! In fact I would go as far to say that Muggle scientists have developed many things in a way more advanced then us. If you would actually learn something about them before you opened your mouth about it, you would save yourself a lot of trouble." By the time he was done his breathing had once more became erratic, and when Severus stepped forward to help, Harry brushed him away and struggled to get out of the bed."

"Mr. Potter, where do you think your going!?" Poppy demanded to know.

"To the Bathroom! that is still allowed yes? I could be wrong, but I was under the impression that I was allowed out of this bed. Which means I can go and have a shower for the first time since school let out." Here he paused and swept his eyes over those in the room. "Unless of course you figure it would be better if I didn't. After all I was raised in the barbaric Muggle world." he said with a sneer, reminding everyone in the room that he was a Snape, before turning his back on them all and walked unsteadily across the room to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer... Not mine...No money was made from the writing of this story.

A/N. Thank you all for your patience with waiting for this chapter to come out. I just wanted you all to know the correct way to pronounce the name of the Doctor in this chapter. Girret Van Der Meulen, is pronounced Garret (sounds like carrot) Van Der Mule Lynn. Trust me; I've had years of pronouncing this one to people who keep mixing it up.vbollman

Chapter Five

Not a word was said until the sound of the running water from the shower came from the other room. As soon as Poppy deemed it safe, she turned to face the others. "I do believe, gentlemen, that I had just finished explaining the need for Mr. Potter to remain calm. The best way for him to do so is for those around him to do the same. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but that young man barely managed to keep his magic under control, which as the case may be, put even more strain on his already damaged lungs then if he would have let it all out," she told the four of them, her anger rising.

"I'm not sure if Albus informed Severus just who destroyed his office at the end of last term, but he told me who it was, so let me explain," she said while looking at the Potions Master, who shook his head no. "It's a good thing that Harry forgot that he could do magic when he was last in that office, otherwise there would not have been anything left, as is there was almost nothing left of the magical artifacts in it. That's how bad that young man's temper is, and how strong he is. Knowing that, think about what would have happened if he had released his hold on his magic in here." Poppy paused and let that sink in for a few minutes. "I can not honestly say that the Manor would have remained standing; I do know that this wing of the Manor would have been destroyed," she told them all slowly, barely keeping hold of her own temper.

Draco, for all his astonishment at what Poppy had just told them, couldn't help exclaiming in disbelief. "But Madam Pomfrey, you would actually allow him to see a Muggle?!"

Before Poppy could hex the young man in front of her, she was stopped by Severus. "It doesn't matter, Draco, if she would or would not. I happen to agree with Harry. Before the Dark Lord's return, I spent time with one of my Muggle born students who went to a Muggle University and became a Muggle Healer. He's very good at what he does, and treats both Muggle and Wizard kind. If Harry would like to see him, I will do what I can to get him in," he told his godson.

Lucius looked at Severus in curiosity, though there was still a hint of disgust showing in his eyes. "Which student?" he asked softly.

"Girret Van Der Meulen. He was an excellent student in all his classes, and felt that he could make more of a difference serving both Worlds. He's very busy, but I'm hoping he'll make the time if I ask him to."

No one had heard the shower being turned off in the bathroom, so Harry's return to the conversation surprised everyone. "Can you contact him by Floo?" he asked softly.

Severus and Lucius both turned quickly, wands automatically in hand, and stunning spells on the tip of their tongues. Harry for his part, also responded subconsciously to the threat, and brought up a wandless shield by instinct alone. When he realized what all three of them did, he started laughing. "Merlin, if Mad-eye could see us now," Harry laughed leaning against the wall for support. "Constant vigilance," he finished before sliding to the floor, dismissing the shield as he went, while being careful not to show how much laughing hurt his chest.

Severus brought his wand down and gave a snort of disgust, he actions mirrored by Lucius. "Brat," he muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room. "Of course I can contact him by Floo. How else do you expect for him to see his Wizarding patients?" he asked over his shoulder.

Harry watched his father walk out of the room before attempting to stand, and wished that he could get everyone else to leave also, not wanting them to see him struggle with both standing and breathing.

Draco watched Harry through narrowed eyes, and caught the glimmer of embarrassment that flashed through those green eyes. "Madam Pomfrey, shouldn't you be going with Uncle Sev to talk to this Healer? It would probably be easier if this guy knew what he was dealing with," he said with a trace of his usual sneer.

Poppy and Eve exchanged a look before both hurried out the door to catch up with the Potions Master, leaving only Lucius in the room. Giving his son a considering look, he too turned on his heel and left the boys alone.

The moment his father was out of sight, Draco quickly crossed the room to close and lock the door, before once more turning to face a very pale Harry. "Alright Scarhead, the adults are gone, but knowing them, they'll be back soon. Knowing your father the way I do, I also know that he'll be back long enough to pick you up and take you to the Healer's, not worrying at all about your clothing or lack thereof," he said with only a hint of disgust.

Harry glared half-heartedly at the blond as he struggled to get to his feet. Giving up, he settled against the wall and stretched his legs. "And your point would be what, oh Mighty Ferret?" he sneered, still not willing to forgive the other teen just yet.

Returning the glare Draco started walking closer to Harry. "My point would be that for the moment you need to accept my help. First we'll get you off the floor and into some of my clothing, and then make sure that you have your wand and the Goblin glamour. After that, we'll call that demonic house elf of yours and have a cup of tea in the adjoining sitting room and wait for the adults to come back," Draco said, stopping a foot away from the dark haired teen with his hand outstretched, giving Harry the option of accepting his help or not.

Looking up from his spot on the floor, Harry considered Draco's offer. "I'm still not willing to forgive you," Harry said softly.

"I know. You can yell at me later," Draco said just as softly.

Harry looked at the hand that was still being held out to him, and was reminded of the first time that hand was held out to him, only this time asking for trust instead of friendship. "There will be a condition to me accepting your help right now. You will need to find me plain clothing. Nothing fancy. Deal?" When Draco reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, Harry reached out and grabbed the hand that had never wavered, allowing the blond to carefully pull him onto his feet.

Twenty minutes and three arguments over what was considered nothing fancy later, Draco and Harry finally sat down to a cup of tea, Draco looking smug and Harry glaring disgustedly at the blond, while picking at the sleeve of the blood red silk shirt that he was now wearing, along with a pair of form fitting black trousers. "Nothing fancy I said. I have nothing plainer you said," Harry grumbled.

"Oh stop your complaining-- I could have brought out my dress clothes," Draco finally snapped.

"Malfoy, these _are_ dress clothes!"

Draco gave him a considering look, before nodding his head. To Harry, those were dress clothes. "Those are dress clothes to you, but not to me. Just wait until the adults decide to gang up on you, and have the tailor brought in," he said. 'Besides, you look bloody amazing in them,' he thought to himself, turning his face away so that Harry could not see the faint blush that came to his cheeks.

Harry sat fiddling away with the edge of the sleeves on his borrowed shirt for a few more minutes before he looked over at Draco. "Is being a half-blood, or a Muggle-born so different from being a pure-blood?" he finally asked.

"Of course!" Draco exclaimed. "Pure-blooded breeding has insured that we will always be better then those who dirty their blood with an inferior race," he started to explain, only to see Harry's eyes darken to almost black in anger.

"Dirty blood? Inferior race?" Harry practically hissed. "I have never heard such racism from one who is supposed to be of the proper breeding," Harry continued, his hair starting to shift in a magical breeze.

Draco swallowed against his suddenly dry throat before gathering himself. "I don't see why you're so upset. With James Potter and my Godfather as your parents you, yourself are a pure blood."

Harry laughed bitterly before answering, "You are wrong, Draco Malfoy. James Potter was a pure blood, true enough, but your Godfather is a half blood. His father is a Muggle," he said, watching as the young blond stared at him in shock before loosing what little natural color he had. "You also seem to forget that it's a Muggle born that kicks your arse in every subject." Grabbing hold of his magic and his anger, Harry took as deep as a breath as he could, before deciding to drive his point home, vaguely aware of three others standing at the door listening in. "Tell me Draco, do you know who Tom Riddle is?" When he saw the blond shake his head in the negative, he continued, his voice dropping down to the dangerous purr that was so like his father's. "Tom Riddle's mother was a pure blooded Witch who ensnared the senses of a young Muggle Lord. His full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry explained, spelling out the name in the air with his wand like the young Riddle did all those years ago in the Chamber of Secrets, and then waved his wand until the letters rearranged themselves in the one name that would get his point across, 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Harry let them hang there for a moment before banishing the words and snarling, "Get. Out. Of. My. Room. And don't darken the door again, until you come to your senses." Harry then turned his back on the young pure blooded blond.

The shell shocked teen stared at his darker companion for a moment longer before he turned to the door, his already pale features going pasty white, seeing the three adults standing there glaring at him. Realizing that not only did he break rule one when it came to Harry at the moment (don't get him upset) but also managed to disappoint and anger his Father, Godfather and Aunt, he dropped his eyes and slowly made his way past three sets of eyes, and moved towards his room, his mind and beliefs in a jumbled mess.

Severus watched his Godson's back until he started up the stairs leading to his tower room, and then turned back to his own son. Walking into the room, he slowly went to Harry's side and put a careful hand on his shoulder, not surprised when he flinched away. "Harry?" he asked softly, keeping the anger he felt out of his voice.

Raising his head, Harry turned his tear filled green eyes on his father, for an agonizing moment, before giving a despair filled sob and burying his head in the mans robes, clinching his hands into fists in the fabric tightly, as if his life depended on this one act.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight for a moment, and then let go, bending over slightly and picking the slight teen up and sitting down in one of the chairs with Harry on his lap, gently running his hands over Harry's back. "That's right son, let it out," he whispered.

"'M sorry," Harry whimpered

"You did the best you could do. It's up to Draco now to take what you said and find his own truth."

"My fault."

"What is?"

"Everything."

"Utterly ridiculous notion. This is not your fault," Severus told him firmly.

Harry lifted his head high enough to look his father in the eye, hoping to read the truth in those dark eyes. What he saw, gave him his first taste of hope, that someone actually did believe that he was not to blame for this mess. Giving his father a slight nod, he attempted to rub the tears out of his eyes only to have them grabbed away from his face, and a silk handkerchief thrust in them.

"If it's the only thing we teach young man, we will install proper manners into you," Lucius sneered at a blushing Harry.

"You can try, you mean," Harry said with a small smile, earning him a swat upside the head from his grandmother and smirk from his father.

"Alright brat, it's time to get you to that Healer. He said he can see you today, as long as we are there within the next hour," Severus snarked.

"Of course father. Just give me a moment to get cleaned up," Harry replied, before getting off Severus's lap and going to the bathroom, unaware of the shocked looks on the adults faces at his slip.

Severus turned and looked at Lucius and his Grandmother with sheen of tears in his eyes. "Did he…?" he tried to ask.

Lucius smiled slightly as he nodded his head. "He did indeed," he said

"And I don't think he realized it," Eve continued.

The corner of Severus' mouth turned up slightly in a small smile, and used the time given him by Harry cleaning up to get control of his own emotions once again. When Harry walked back into the room, Severus once again had himself in control, and with a gentle touch on his son's shoulder he led him to the Floo in the library. Moments later, the two of them were swept away in a haze of green flame.

hphphp

Arriving at the Healer's, the two of them were admitted immediately into Healer Van Der Meulen's office by the intern and told to sit for a moment and wait for the Healer to arrive.

Five minutes later, a distracted man dressed in Healers robes, entered the room, reading a thick file as he went and sat behind his desk. A moment later he looked up and made eye contact with Harry. "Mr. Potter, I only have one question for you at the moment. Is what I have read in this file true?"

Harry's eyes flicked between the Healer and his father, "Which part, Sir?" he asked licking his lips nervously.

Opening the file to the beginning Healer Van Der Meulen started flipping through the pages. "I understand the Quidditch injuries, even the one where you had your arm removed in your second year. Those Madam Pomfrey has made sure to highlight so they are not connected in anyway with anything else. I just find it amazing that your bones have withstood over the years as well as they have with the malnutrition and all the beatings you've taken over the years from those who you lived with. What I'm trying to get over where the other injuries you received while at Hogwarts. In your first year you made your way through a series of traps designed by the Professors themselves and faced You-Know-Who, and had his spirit blow through your body, leaving behind internal bruising and Dark Magic that to this day has not been healed," he said in disbelief, looking up to meet Harry's eyes once again.

"I wasn't told about the injuries themselves, but if that's what Madam Pomfrey said in the file then it is the truth, but the circumstances in which I received them in are true," Harry said quietly.

Shaking his head, the Healer continued, "Second year… now this I find really hard to believe… you battled with and then were bitten by a Basilisk, which you did indeed kill, and moments later, using the fang of said Basilisk, which was coated with venom, killed once again, a younger version of You-Know-Who."

"Fawkes healed that bite."

"But you continued to handle the fang after you were healed? Did you also know that the touch of Basilisk venom against the skin will also kill?"

"No Sir," Harry said going slightly paler then before.

"Where is this fang, Mr. Potter?"

"The Headmaster gave me a small wooden chest to put it in. It's with the rest of my things back at the Manor," Harry told him.

"When you have a chance, I would like to examine it, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the Healer for a moment, trying to read the man's eyes before nodding his head. Turning to his father, he started to ask him to retrieve the box only to find that Severus was staring at him in complete shock. "Um… Sir… are you alright?" he asked, but received no answer. Sighing softly he knew that there would be a whole lot of questions waiting for them, when they got back to the manor, and almost decided that it wasn't worth the effort to stay where his father could find him. Sighing once again, he concentrated on the box that held all of his belongs, and raised his hand directed his magic to curl around it. With a twist of his wrist, not unlike the move he would make to catch the snitch, and with the box still pictured in his mind, he called the box to him, and felt his magic respond.

A smile lit up his face as he set the box down on the desk, touched the lid and watched as it opened for him. Reaching inside he felt around until his hand came in contact with a second familiar box. Pulling it out and trying not to watch as it returned to its regular size as it exited the box, he gently cradled it in his hands before opening it with careful fingers. Looking up to catch the Healers eyes, he placed the opened box on the desk as well and turned it so the Healer could see what was inside.

Leaning forward Healer Van Der Meulen glanced inside the box, and almost toppled over his chair again as he tried to put as much distance between him and the desk. "Dear Merlin Mr. Potter, tell me you at least have that box warded?"

"Um no, not unless the Headmaster did so."

Swearing under his breath, the Healer looked over at the Potions Master who had the same look of shock in his eyes. "Professor, I'm afraid my spell work is not all that great. Never has been for that matter. Would you be kind enough to check to see what protections have been placed on that box?"

Severus had finally managed to get over his shock when Harry had produced the box using Elven Magic. His pride at that accomplishment had once more been overshadowed by shock when he saw what was in the box. With a slight nod of his head at his one-time student, he flicked out his wand, and started casting diagnostic spells. Heaving a sigh of relief he looked up at the Healer. "It's alright Girret, it seems the crazy old coot managed to do this one correct. The only one who can open that box, never mind see it in the first place, is Harry. The protections around it are formidable. There is no chance that the venom can leak from it in any way."

Heaving a sigh of relief himself the Healer came back to his desk. "Alright then, as this has indeed answered the question on wither or not this file is true, I don't believe reliving any of the rest of it is necessary." With another look at fang and a small shudder, Healer Van Der Meulen turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, if you would please put that away…" He only relaxed when it was once more out of sight. "I was wondering if you would be willing to submit to a few blood tests. I would like to see just why you are able to handle that fang, when you should not be able to."

"Of course, Healer Van Der Meulen," Harry said trying to get his mouth around the unfamiliar name.

With a laugh the Healer waved away the apology he knew was coming. "Don't worry about it Lad, but you may call me Girret, much easier to pronounce. And thank you very much for allowing that, I just love a good puzzle." Girret glanced once more at the file on the desk, this time to the last few pages, and then looked sadly at the teen. "I have been told there has been damaged done to your lungs. I would like to look at them myself, both the Wizarding way and the Muggle way."

"That is why I'm here, Si--Um, Girret. I figured that the asthma medication may work to help me with my breathing."

"We'll see young man, we shall see."

hphphp

After leaving Harry's room, and the gazes of three disappointed adults, Draco slowly climbed the stairs to his room, and sat in the window seat that over looked the Quidditch pitch, not really seeing anything, as he thought about everything Harry had told him.

Hours later, he finally came back to himself, and realized that there was someone else in the room with him. Looking over he wasn't surprised all that surprised to see who his visitor was. Meeting those bright green eyes he smiled sadly. "I really screwed up, didn't I?" he asked softly.

"Yes Childe, you did," Eve answered with an answering smile.

Heaving a sigh Draco carefully stretched his muscles before standing. "How do I make this up to him and Uncle Sev?"

"You try to see things from their point of view, and keep an open mind when it comes to Muggles and those who are Muggle-born." Eve's voice hardened slightly as she glared at Draco. "You will need to apologize to both Harry and Severus, and then if you are honest in trying to be Harry's friend you will need to apologize to Hermione Granger as well," she told him.

"I know. It's not going to be easy, but I'll try."

"I'm not the one you need to tell this to," Eve told him. "Harry's in his room resting. Your uncle has promised to let him out tomorrow if he behaves himself. Do try not to get him worked up again," she said, before leaving Draco once more to his thoughts.

Draco stared after her for a moment, before he to stood and walked to the door. "No time like the present," he said into the silence and closed the door carefully behind him.

hphphp

Harry looked up when he heard the soft knock on the door, and knew that it was Draco. Standing carefully, he walked over to the door and opened it standing so that the blond could not enter. "Can I help you Malfoy?" he said, and tendril of coldness in his voice, even as he watched those grey eyes.

Seeing and hearing the coldness coming from Harry sent a small pang of regret cursing through him. Swallowing against his fear, Draco met Harry's eyes and tried to show the Harry that he was being truthful. "I'm sorry Harry," he said quietly, before dropping his eyes to the floor.

Sighing softly, Harry opened the door the rest of the way and stepped back, motioning for Draco to join him. Walking into the sitting room, he called Dobby and asked the house elf to bring tea for the two of them. "Sit down, Draco," he told the blond, the coldness leaving his voice.

Feeling a small tendril of hope curling through him, Draco sat down, and gazed over at Harry. "I truly am sorry. I spent the last few hours thinking about what you said, and how I treated those around me, and realized that there are a lot of things that I need to do in order to be forgiven, but I am going to try."

Harry smiled at the earnestness he heard in the blonde's voice and nodded his head in acceptance. "It's alright, Draco, I know you will do your best. Just know that if you screw up over this again, you will be dealing with me, and I don't forgive as easily the second time."

Draco gave another sigh of relief before smiling. "Deal," he said. "Now, how did it go at the Healer's?"

"It went exactly how I figured it would. I now have some medicine to help with my breathing while the potions Madam Pomfrey gave me do their job, but he cautioned that I may never actually be 100 again. I also have to follow everything she tells me to do, or Healer Van Der Meulen is going to admit me into the hospital so that he can personally see to it that I'm healing."

"Sounds like a male version of Madam Pomfrey," Draco laughed.

"Worse. Madam Pomfrey actually likes me, since I spend so much time with her. Even though he likes me, Healer Van Der Meulen doesn't know me, so will better be able to do what he said he would do."

"Poor Harry," Draco smirked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut up Blondie," Harry pouted, also trying to hold back his laughter.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, what are we going to do with you?"

"Well, you could help me with my Potions homework. You see, I have this blond in my class who makes it really difficult to understand what's going on in class, and I could really use the help so that I understand what's going on," Harry replied with a smile.

"I would love to help you Harry. And if that blond every gives you a problem in class again, you have my permission to hex him."

"Only in class?"

"Yes you prat, only in class. Any other time you're fair game."

Both boys started to laugh once again, not realizing that the three adults in the manor once more watched. Backing slowly out of the room, they shared a glance and moved towards the study, small smiles playing around their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thanks to Kei and Sandra for their betaing Job...

Chapter Six

Severus had kept his word, and Harry had been allowed out of his room the next day. None to soon as far as he was concerned. Poppy had given him an almost clean bill of health, other than the damage already done to his lungs, which allowed him to move from his bed into other parts of the Manor, as long as he was never on his own. Between the two healers, they had come up with a list of things Harry was not allowed to do. If he wanted to go any farther then the bathroom, he had to find some way, either by being carried or by an enchanted chair, to get him there. Walking long distances was not allowed. Flying was not allowed as she had forbidden him even contact his or any other broom, considering that it may injure his lungs even more, and even his magic would need to be restricted for a little while longer. All the restrictions, watched over by the House Elves, had Harry irritated almost all the time.

So here he was a week later and still under Poppy's and Healer Van Der Meulen's orders, surrounded by Slytherins, sitting in the library doing extra reading for potions. His father would not take 'no' for an answer.

The silence was only occasionaly broken when Draco found something interesting or Harry had a question.

"Uncle Sev?"

"Draco?"

"Where would I find a copy of the polyjuice formula?"

"Why would you want to know how to brew polyjuice?"

"I don't. At least, not really. I just wanted to know in case I ever needed it, and I didn't have access to you."

"You're a Slytherin, find it yourself. If you can't find it yourself, find someone who can. Other than me, that is."

"Fine."

Harry had been listening trying not to let a blush stain his cheeks. "If you really want to know Draco, you could always ask someone in Gryffindor."

Draco looked up in surprise. "Are you saying that you know where to find it?"

"Have you ever heard of the restrected section blondie?"

"How would I get into the restricted section?"

"You would need a pass from a teacher. Or, use the same technique I used on you in second year."

"Which teacher would be stupid enough to have given you permission to enter the restricted section, Harry?" Snape asked in curiosity.

"Lockheart."

"Ah, that would explain it. Did you ever use the information?"

"I'm sorry Severus. I cannot tell you what you want to know, since I am not the only one who could get in trouble."

"Understandable."

"Harry, what are you talking about? Lockheart has been gone since second year."

"I know that. I'm one of the reasons he's in St. Mungo's."

"Care to tell me how you did that?"

"Nope I can't tell you for the same reason I gave Severus."

"You miss them don't you?"

Harry gave Draco a surprised look-- that was the last question he ever expected to hear. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry carefully stood up from his spot on the couch. Taking a few steps, he looked back at his father. "Sir, would you help me back to my room? I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it on my own."

Draco looked over at his Godfather with a raised eyebrow and a question in his eyes. Recieving a shake of the head in return, he gave a sigh and slowly started reading his book again, or tried to, anyway. Harry had started to open up over the past week, but Draco knew that Harry still kept way too much to himself. Even he knew that without talking about somethings you would slowly go crazy. As he watched Harry and Severus leave the room, he decided he needed to take action. Leaving the library, he started to hunt down his father.

He found him in his private study, staring off into space. Draco knew that he was remembering Narcissa and his time in Azkaban. Not really wanting to dwell on either of those thoughts, he cleared his throat to get his Father's attention.

"What can I do for you Draco?"

"Actually Father, it's not so much what you can do for me, but what you can do for Harry."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Lucius asked with concern.

"He's lonely. There's no one here he can actually talk to without giving away anything that he and his friends have done over the years. He needs contact with Granger and Weasley," Draco told him.

"And you want to invite those two here?"

"Yes. The only thing is convincing them that this is not a trap."

"Yes, that could be a problem."

"What could be a problem? Is there anything I can do to help fix it?" Severus asked from the doorway.

Draco looked up at his godfather, and hope started to show in his eyes. "We're trying to think of a way to bring Harry's friends here for a visit. The only problem we can see is convincing them that this is not a trap," Draco told him.

"That is actually not that big of a problem. If we send the request with my Grandmother, Albus will back it. Are you sure you want two more Gryffindors in the Manor?"

Lucius glanced over at his son, and recieving a nod in agreement looked up at Severus. "As long as the two of them can put up with us, then I'm sure that we can put up with them. I'll have a portkey ready to bring them here, for whenever your Grandmother is ready to bring it to them."

"I'll send Hedwig with a note for my Grandmother. She'll be here shortly after recieving it."

Without waiting for an answer he walked out of the study. In truth he was extremely proud of Draco to notice that Harry needed his friends, but he wasn't sure how the other two Gryffindors would take to being in Malfoy Manor.

Writing a short note to his Grandmother, he called Hedwig to him and tied the note to her leg. All he needed now was to wait for his Grandmother to return to the Manor. He knew that it would only take Hedwig about half an hour to find her, and then he need only wait another five minutes or so before she showed up.

Instead of waiting for her in the study with Lucius and Draco, he decided to spend the time watching his son sleep. Sitting in the chair set next to Harry's bed for just that purpose, he lost himself to his own thoughts of a time long since gone.

Evelyn stood watching her Grandchildren from the doorway. For once, Severus did not notice her arrival, so this was a rare thing for her to do. Glancing over at her youngest Grandchild she could see the difference that being in a place that he was comfortable in made, but she could also see the lines of loneliness in his face. It was the same look in the faces of his two best friends.

Gliding silently across the room, Eve gently touched her Grandson's hair, brushing it back away from his eyes. "Severus my Childe, it's time to come back to the present," she murmered just loud enough for him to hear.

Severus blinked his eyes back into focus, and checked on Harry before turning to his Grandmother. "Grandmere. I'm glad you could come."

"I was on my way here with a message from Albus when Hedwig found me. Albus would like permission for either Harry to return to Headquarters for a few days or for Harry's friends to come here."

"That's what we wanted you here for. Lucius has made a portkey to bring Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley here. It seems Draco believes Harry needs his friends."

"He's right, and I believe they need him just as much. They're barely eating or sleeping because they are so worried, no matter how many times we tell them that Harry is fine."

"Harry is the same way. Do you think they will come here without knowing where here is first? We still don't want Albus to find out where Harry is staying."

"Let's find Lucius. I'm sure that there will be no trouble convincing them to come here, but the problems will come after they find out where they are."

"Agreed."

hp

Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger had been allowed into this meeting of the Order of the Pheonix for one reason and one reason only: to learn what was being done about Harry. It was no secret that they wanted their friend back.

Albus Dumbledore looked around the room and noticed that Harry's friends where looking worse every day. "I have sent a message to Harry's new guardians asking them to either allow Harry to come here for a few days, or for you to go to him. I'm not sure what will happen," Albus told them.

Fred, George and Ginny looked up with hope, hope that they to would be allowed to see Harry if he was not allowed to come here. For that matter, the rest of the Order looked hopeful also.

"Before you ask, I have no control over this. My request may be denied altogether. At the very most only Ron and Hermoine may be allowed to go to Harry. I am not even allowed to know where he is. Poppy has only told me that he is safe and well taken care of."

This was something he had not told anyone before. As far as the rest of the Order knew, he had known where Harry was, but he was ready for any questions that came his way. Before any one could ask, a shimmer in the air alerted him that Evelyn was back. Holding up his hand he held off all questions until she made herself known.

"Eve, how wonderful to see you agian."

"Hello Albus. It seems that you and my Grandson had the same idea. He would like to request that Miss Granger and Mr. R. Weasley come to the Manor to visit with Harry for about a week."

Albus smiled. It seemed Harry missed his friends as much as they missed Harry. "Are you planning on telling me who your Grandson is yet?"

"No, Albus, I'm not. I've told you before, if Darkmoon wishes to tell you who he is, then he may. If he has not told you then I won't either. Get over it."

Ginny and the others watched and listened. No one could believe that someone would dare talk to the Headmaster this way. Looking around Ginny realized that no one else believed it either.

"Um, excuse me Lady Silverstar. What about the rest of us? Are we going to be able to see Harry also?"

Eve smiled at the youngest Weasley. "I'm sorry my dear, but not this time. I will work on the others so that you may visit him later, or he can visit here, but I'm not making any promises. I can tell you that you can all go shopping together for your school supplies. If I have to, I'll pull rank on Darkmoon to allow this."

"Thank you Lady."

Glancing at Harry's best friends she smiled once again. "You two have ten minutes to get everything ready to go. If you are not here, I leave without you. The portkey is not timed but I do have other things to do today. Get going."

Without looking at any of the adults for permission, Ron and Hermoine ran out fo the room, quickly followed by the rest of the Weasleys.

Looking at the rest of the order, Eve lost her smile. "Now that I have them all out of the room, I just want to let you know that Harry is healing, but it's going very slowly. It's our hope that having his two partners in crime around will help the healing process. I will make sure that they write to you at least once while they are gone. Just don't try to track the letters. I have added an anti-tracking spell to Hedwig. She will be the only contact that you will have with the children unless there is an emergency."

The Order just nodded their heads in agreement. Holding back her sneer, she concluded that she had spent entirely to much time in the presence of her Grandson. Eight minutes later all the children returned. "You returned with two minutes to spare. I don't think I've seen anyone your age move that fast in years," she laughed.

"Now for the words of warning. Harry is asleep at the moment, so I am taking you to the Study instead of directly to him. There you will meet his guardians. You may or may not know them. You may or may not like them. You will not hex them in anyway, shape or form. I suggest that you use the time until Harry wakes up to work through any issues or misunderstandings you may have when we get there. Otherwise I will take you right back here without you seeing him. Do you understand me?"

Hermoine and Ron swallowed what ever they where going to say and instead just nodded their heads. They would do anything they needed to do to make sure Harry was happy and healthy.

"Good. Then I suggest you take hold of this," she said and held out a crystal paperweight. "Just remember to mind your manners. My grandson is not a very patient person."

When both teens touched the crystal, the portkey activated and they were all whisked away.

Moments later the group landed in the Malfoy's Study. It only took the two of them a minute to figure it out.

Glancing at the teen waiting for them, Ron started to turn red in anger, barely managing to keep it to himself. "Lady Silverstar, please tell me that this is some kind of joke. I really don't think that Harry would willingly spend time with a Slytherin."

Eve answered before Draco had a chance to say anything. "I do not joke, Mr. Weasley. Harry is here away from the Headmaster by his own wishes. Did you want to return to headquarters now?"

Hermoine slapped her hand over Ron's mouth. "No Ma'am. We just don't understand why he would want to stay here instead of with us."

"Because he is safe here. And because he doesn't have to hide in a house that reminds him at every turn of just what he lost," Draco told them.

Evelyn looked around the study "Where are the others?"

"They were Called."

Before she could ask another question, a House Elf popped in. "Mr. Draco, Harry Potter Sir is having a nightmare. I cannot wake him up."

Draco looked at his two year mates and back to the House Elf. "Thank you Tinnie. Go make the rooms next to Harry's ready for these two." With a bow Tinnie disappeared. Turning back to Ron and Hermoine, Draco motioned them out the door. "I'll take you up to Harry's room. It sounds like he is having another of the visions he told me about." Nodding for Draco to led the way, the three teens rushed out of the room to find Harry.

The sound of his screams told Ron just how bad the vision was, and he surprised Draco by moving past him at a run, trusting the screams to lead the way. What he saw when he entered the room angered him.

"You have to hold him down or he'll try to claw the scar off!" he told Draco, and jumped up on the bed next to Harry. Grabbing hold of Harry's hands to keep them away from his head, and straddled the smaller boy. Moments later, he felt Hermoine join him.

"Lady Silverstar, we are going to need a cool cloth for his scar. Charm it so that it stays cold. Really cold. It will help dull the pain, and shock him enough to pull away from Voldemort's mind," Hermoine told her.

Draco, seeing Ron struggling to keep both Harry's hands down and keep his body still, ran over and vaulted on to the bed. Pushing Ron to the side, he grabbed one arm and put all of his body weight on the leg on the same side; Ron quickly copied his movements. Hermoine had grabbed the iced cloth as soon as it appeared and placed it directly over Harry's scar. Moments later Harry's eyes shot open. Ron and Draco immediately let go and Hermoine helped Harry roll onto his side to let him get sick without worrying about choking on it.

After Harry had spit up all that was coming out, Hermoine accepted a cup of water from a House Elf and pressed it to Harry's lips. When he had swallowed a few mouthfuls, she pulled it away and replaced it with a pain potion.

Ron surprised them all when he pulled Harry forward enough to slip behind him and cradled Harry against his chest as he waited for the tremors to ease. Whispering words of comfort, he let Harry cry until he settled enough to be ask what everyone wanted to know. "Hey mate, what is Snake-face up to now?"

Through his tears, Harry looked up at Ron and shuddered, "He found the Dursleys, and when they didn't tell him what he wanted to know proceeded to torture them to death," he said before burrowing into Ron's robes.

Eve produced a vial of sleeping draught, and Ron held it so Harry could drink. Before it could do its job, he twisted his hands in Ron's robes so that Ron could not escape, needing the familiar solidness of his best friend.

Hermoine watched Harry's reaction with worried eyes; she had never seen or heard of Harry reacting this badly before. Looking up, she saw confusion from Lady Silverstar and what looked like ill-concealed jealasy from Draco. Knowing that her explanation would ease both of their minds, she gave a small reassuring smile.

"Ron has been doing this since the end of forth year. Ron is giving Harry the reassurance that he is not alone and still has friends and in the case of the Weasleys, family," she told them, and noticed right away that Draco's stance eased up.

Her smile disappeared as she planted both hands on her hips. "Now would you be kind enough to explain to Ron and myself just what in Merlin's name is going on?"

"I'll give you the short version. Darkmoon and myself rescused Harry from the Dursleys, brought him here, and healed him. We kept him asleep for five days, and at the end of that time we worried that his eyes would heal properly. Harry made the decision not to let Albus know where he was, and he has been here ever since," Eve told them.

"That does not explain why he is here," Ron said quietly.

"I'll give you the same reason that Harry gave me when I asked the same question. He's hiding in plan sight. No one would think to look for Harry in the house of his enemies," Draco told him

Ron thought about that and then nodded his head. "Lady Silverstar, how long will that potion keep him asleep?"

"Not long, Mr. Weasley. There was only enough in that dose to put him out for about 20 minutes. I cannot give him anymore since I do not know exactly how much Darkmoon gives him."

"Please, Lady call us by our first names. The use of our last names makes me at least feel like I'm in school," Ron told her, while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Then the two of you must call me Eve."

Hermione gave her a considering look. "Who is Darkmoon?"

Draco started to laugh. "You, the smartest witch in our year, haven't figured out who Darkmoon is yet?"

"Now, now Draco, it's rude to laugh. If I remember correctly, it took you awhile to figure out that Darkmoon and Darian Star were, in fact, the same person," a cool voice came from the doorway.

"Father, you're back. Where's Uncle Sev?"

No sooner was the question out of his mouth then Harry started to twist and scream again. Ron slide out from beneath him, and together with Draco once again held Harry down. Lucius watched in morbid facination as the boys tried to keep Harry's hands away from his scar.

"Merlin, he might as well be suffering through the same curse," he breathed.

Hermione looked up and gave him a grim smile. "Technically, he is, Mr. Malfoy."

After a few minutes went by Ron looked up at Hermione with worry in his eyes. "It's worse this time. I don't understand, it really shouldn't be this bad. Who ever pissed Riddle off did a very good job of it."

Lucius and Eve shared a look, both of them had the same thought. The reason it was so bad was because of the shared blood. When Harry suddenly went limp, they feared the worse. But were reasured by Ron's next words. "Finally. It seems who ever was on the recieving end will live to piss off Riddle another day."

"Are you sure that the recipient is not dead?" Lucius asked, moving over to the chair next to the bed.

"Yes. This was just the limp relief of the curse being cancelled."

Harry's shot up in bed. "Father," he moaned, before blinking his eyes open, glancing around he saw Lucius. "Uncle Luc, you have to go and help him back up here. He's hurt bad."

"Relax, Imp. I left orders for the House Elves to keep an eye out for him, and bring him up here to you."

Harry nodded his head and sunk back into the pillows, doing his best to breath through the pain, since he could not take another pain potion for another few hours. He was only vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione.

"Harry Mate, are you okay?"

"Yeah Ron. Or at least I will be."

"Harry, you called out for your Father," Hermione said, not asking a question, but not making a statement either.

Harry looked up at the concerned faces of his friends. "I did?"

Lucius gave a short laugh. "Yes Imp, you did."

"Shite!"

"Watch your language young man," came a weak voice from the Shadow.

Harry was out of bed and next to his father's side in a flash. "Father! How dare you risk yourself Shadow-Walking like that. You could have been lost," Harry scolded as he helped Severus into the bed.

"I needed to make sure you were okay. I knew that the Dark Lord would pull you into his mind for this one."

As Harry started handing the same potions that he took earlier to his father the others watched on, some in shock, but others in amusement. "Why did he hold you back?"

"Because there has been no word on where you where. He's had everyone looking."

"So he took it out on his spy."

"Of course. Now stop hovering and let me sleep. I think you need to explain a few things to your friends."

Eve gave Severus a mock glare. "You do realize, Darkmoon, that you are kicking your son out of his own room." she asked just as Harry poured a sleeping drought down his throat.

"My room is too dark at the moment. I need light," he mumbled, and then used one of Harry's lines. "Evil you know, talking to me while I'm trying to sleep."

"So I've been told Childe, so I've been told."

Harry watched as his father slipped all the way into sleep, before standing and taking a step away from the bed. He found out the hard way that he was not up to walking, as that first step became his last. Lucky for him that Draco was standing right behind him, waiting for him to stumble. Before he could fall, Draco looped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him against his chest. "You know, Potter, Poppy is not going to be happy with you for this."

"Stuff it Malfoy, or I'll tell the Dragon Lady that you let me near your broom."

"Fine, be a prat then. My room or the library?"

"Your room. Then I can fall asleep and not worry about having to be moved again."

"You just wanted an excuse to get in my bed," Draco joked before making sure Harry was balanced and stepping away long enough to get centered. He then picked the smaller boy up and cradled him against his chest once more. Looking over at the two gobsmacked Gryffindors he told them, "The longer you stand there with your mouths open, the longer it will take to get the answers you want," and walked out of the room.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock and then took off running after the other two.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thanks to Kei for her betaing Job...

Chapter Seven

Ron and Hermione caught up with the other two just as they reached the stairs leading up to Draco's tower room. Still not over their shock, they followed as Draco cradled Harry carefully against his chest and moved up the stairs into his room, where they found Dobby turning back the covers in preparation for Harry to be laid down.

"Thank you Dobby," Draco and Harry said together.

"Yous is very welcome. I will be back with snacks, and then I must tell Madam Pop Pop that Master Harry had another vision and needs her to visit."

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and groaned in dismay. "Must you do that Dobby?"

"Yes Sir, Master Harry. I is being told to tell her everything."

"Fine, Dobby. Make sure you tell her that she needs to look over my Father also."

"Dobby is doing that, Master Harry."

Draco set Harry gently on his bed and pulled up the covers. "You know, you are just down right evil, telling the Dragon Lady about your Father."

Harry grinned. "If I'm going to be tortured by her, then he will also," he said, and then gave Dobby a smile when he returned with a tray of sandwiches and juice before disapearing once more.

"Draco, you're being rude. Invite your guests in."

"They're your guests, Harry."

"No, Draco. Malfoys invited them, therefore they are the guests of the Malfoys, though I am grateful to whichever of you did invite them."

"Prat, you needed to have your fellow fiends, and yes I do mean FIENDS, with you. I was just smart enough to know that," he said with a smug smile. "Maybe now you will be willing to tell me how you know where the polyjuice formula is." Turning to the other two he said, "I am glad you are here, if for no other reason then to give Harry a chance to talk about your 'adventures' over the years. Please come in and join us."

Harry gave Draco a sly look. "See, that wasn't hard at all." He then gave his friends a bright smile. "The bed is big enough for us all to sit on."

That was all Hermione needed. She ran across the room and jumped onto the bed in order to pulled Harry into a huge hug, almost knocking Draco out of her way. She moved over slightly, though, when the bed dipped to the side, as Ron joined them. Draco, standing away from the bed slightly, watched as the Golden Trio was once again whole, wishing that he had friends that were that close.

Finally Ron pulled away, and gave Hermione the time she needed to fuss over Harry and make sure that he was okay. He moved to the side of the bed and looked over at Draco, not missing the wistful expression on his face.

"It was you who invited us?"

"Harry needed you―he already looks much better then he did this morning," Draco replied with a shrug.

"We needed him just as much, you know. The past few weeks have been hell on us too. We know that we were told he was okay, but with Harry, you need to see to believe."

Draco's gaze remained steady on Harry. "I didn't even know he was here for the first five days. I finally got sick of being left in the dark and barged into his room. I could have done real damage to his eyes." Closing his eyes, Draco remembered the look in Severus's eyes when he saw Draco in Harry's room with the curtains wide open so that the early morning sun could make its way in. "Uncle Sev almost skinned me alive. If it wasn't for Harry, who knows what would have happened. He forgave me when he didn't have to. Years of revenge could have been dealt with at once if he would have only kept his mouth shut," he finished softly, a slight shudder going down his spine at what could have happened to both Harry and himself if there had been any damage to Harry.

Ron gave him a look of understanding. "He's like that. No matter what happens, he's willing to give you another chance."

Ron and Draco came to a clear understanding that a silent truce had been declared between them. Looking over at where Hermione sat still fussing over his friend, Ron smiled when he intercepted the look for help that Harry sent him.

"Oy, Hermione. He does have to breathe sometime," he said while prying her arms off of Harry.

"Thanks, Mate," Harry gasped.

"I swear, you two are going to be the end of me someday," Ron said with a small smile, not seeing the look that flashed through Harry's eyes.

Draco did see the flash of pain and knew a distraction was in order. "You know, from what I have heard, a few of your adventures could have put the group that calls themselves Muaraders to shame," he said, moving onto a subject that he knew was close to Harry. It didn't hurt that this was the best way to get the answers he wanted as well; what he wasn't counting on was the feeling of warmth that shot straight through him by the look of gratitude Harry gave him.

"Oh no you don't, Draco Malfoy. We are not going to tell you anything until Ron and I get answers," Hermione declared, hands once more on her hips as she glared at both Harry and Draco equally. She was really in no mood to be distracted now that she had the oppurtinity to get the answers she wanted.

Draco laughed as Harry tried to hide under the many pillows on the bed. Pulling the one pillow away from Harry, he absently noted that out of the six or so on the bed, it was the same pillow Draco actually slept on, and stretched out across the bed, leaning against the headboard, with the pillow placed agianst his side so Harry could lean against it. It was the position they normally took while doing homework, or whenever Harry really needed help breathing. Pulling the covers up around the darker teen's shoulders, he made sure Harry didn't have a chance of catching a draft any time soon.

Smiling slightly at Draco's care, Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione. "Okay. I'm comfortable. Ask your questions, and I'll do my best to answer them," he said.

"Okay, first, Professor Snape is your father and Lily Evans-Potter is your mother," Ron said, a little unnerved at what he just witnessed.

"Nope. Severus is my father and James is technically my mother, since he carried me."

"In order for a male Wizard to concieve, he needs to be with his soul mate." That comment came from Hermione.

"Yes."

"If your Fathers were soul mates, Professor Snape would have died shortly after James." Ron again.

"Unless there was a third," Draco pointed out.

"Bloody hell, Mate. Triads are rare," Ron said in shock.

"We know, I had Draco look it up. He's almost as good as Hermione at research. There have been only been three recorded Triads in the past century."

"Shite. Did they find the third before you dad was killed?"

"No."

"How long have you known Snape was your father?"

"We found out five days after I was brought here."

At this Ron nearly exploded. "Why here Harry? Why did you decide to come here?"

Draco tensed as he watched the redhead's face turn as red as his hair, not sure what to expect from him. At the same time, he wasn't sure what Harry's reaction to his friends anger would be. Much to his surprise, Harry only smiled.

"Good old Ron!" Harry half laughed, not caring when the shade of red his friend's face had turned slowly bled to purple. "Who ever said that I had a choice in the matter?" he asked.

It took Ron a few minutes for what Harry had said to sink in before he allowed his anger to fade away. "I did it again, didn't I?" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes Ronald, you did," Hermione replied primly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now, if I may continue?"

"Yes Hermione, please continue. I'm sorry for inturrupting," Ron mumbeld, sounding contrite but shooting an amused grin at the other two boys.

"Now then…" she started, only to be cut off when Madam Pomfrey intered the room.

Poppy looked over the four teens and shook her head. "Please tell me, Mr. Potter, that you didn't come up those stairs on your own," she questioned, glad that Harry's friends had been allowed to join him at the manor.

Harry gaped at her in disbelief before snorting. "Yeah, right. You forget the mad house elf you have keeping an eye on me, along with Mr. Protective here. Draco was already waiting for me to collapse before I took my first step. He carried me up here, just like you ordered."

"Well, it's nice to see that at least one of you listens to me. Thank you Draco, with you around, Harry and your Fathers just may have a chance to keep me on their good sides this year," she said, trying her best to keep a straight face at the look of mock hurt on Harry's face.

"Of course Madam, anything to see your smiling face," Draco replied, turning the Malfoy charm on full.

Poppy gave up trying to hold back her chuckles, and gave Draco a fond smile. "Slide out of there Draco, and let me check Harry over. Who knows what new damage I'll find this time," she said.

Draco carefully lowered Harry down as he slid slowly from the bed, the others following behind him. They moved out of the room to give Harry and Madam Pomfrey some privacy. The ten minutes spent outside the room left the three of them in uneasy silence, not sure what exactly to say to each other.

When they were allowed back in, Draco automatically slid back behind a drowsy Harry, causing Hermione to frown slightly and Ron to look at them in confusion.

Draco ignored both looks and focused on the Medi-Witch. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine Draco. I did give him a sleeping draught along with the anti-cracutus, so keep an eye on him as usual―I don't think he really wants to go through putting the charms on just for a nap. His lungs have not been redamaged exactly, though there a little swelling in the tissue, but that should be gone by the time he wakes. Other then that, there are no new instructions."

"What about our fathers?"

"They are both fine," she said, quick to reassure Draco. "Severus will remain in bed for the day, but he will come out of it no worse for wear. Your father wasn't hit with anything tonight, and was not in need of anything more then a calming draught to stop him from fretting over both Severus and Harry."

"Malfoys do not fret," Lucius said from the doorway, clearly affronted at what he felt was a slight against his name.

Harry, who had not been quite asleep yet, settled himself in a more comfortable position against Draco's side and opened one blurry eye. "Yeah they do, often," he murmured, before closing his eye once again.

Walking into the room, Lucis smoothed the blankets around the teen wrapped around his son, his actions giving the lie to his words. "We do not, now go to sleep brat child," Lucius said calmly.

Harry snorted softly, and heard a barely surpressed snort of amusement, though from whom he could not be sure, and slipped off to sleep.

"Are there any new instructions for Harry?" Lucius asked Poppy, who had been standing to one side with Ron and Hermione.

"Just the usual. If he's up to it, he can go for a short walk outside tomorrow, but otherwise keep him and Severus calm."

"We will do our best."

"I know you will, Lucius," Poppy replied as she let herself out of the room, knowing that the elder Malfoy would remain with Harry's friends to help answer any questions, or at least that is what he would tell himself. Smiling, she walked back to Harry's room to one more check on Severus once more before she left the Manor.

hp

After Poppy left the room, Lucius summoned one of the chairs and motioned the two Griffindors to have a seat before calling for tea for himself. "I know the two of you have many questions, and we will do our best to answer them for you, but keep in mind there may be things we can not tell you without either the Imp or Severus being here."

Hermione helped herself to some juice as she studied the protective way the elder Malfoy sat beside his son. She also couldn't help but notice the calming circles Draco kept rubbing against Harry's back. Taking a deep breath, she vowed to get down to the bottom of this mystery. "Why is Harry here, and not at Hogwarts?"

"That I really cannot answer for you, as I do not know," Lucius told them.

"Well who would know, and how did he get here?" Ron asked.

"Take your pick of one of the three elves in the house, although I'm not sure if Harry really knows the answer to that question himself. As for how he came to be here, well, that is a whole other story is it not?" Sipping his tea, Lucius allowed his thoughts to go back to the day in question. "I was… thinking… about the state of things in our world at the moment, as well as the mental state of the Dark Lord. Imagine my surprise when a certain house elf popped into my study trying to find Harry Potter's protector. I'm sure you can imagine my even greater surprise when I found out that Severus Snape was the man in question." Bringing his mind back to the present, he focused on Ron and Hermione. "After that, things moved fast. Eve showed up and started to give orders about who to contact and demanding that a room be made up for Harry. No matter how nicely she put it, I knew that it was an order, and that if I wanted to survive to see that night, I needed to follow it. For about an hour after that, things were quiet, other than Poppy showing up here, that is. After that, Severus arrived here with Harry in his arms, and I wasn't sure what to expect, but I know it wasn't what did happen."

"Harry forgave you, didn't he sir?" Hermione said softly. "It may not have been by using those words, but he did something that made sure you knew that he had no hard feelings against you."

Lucius just nodded his head. "He made sure it was safe to speak with me in the room first, though, and then said that he was sorry for the death of my wife. He shouldn't have been awake, never mind talking, considering the state he was in. Severus and Poppy made sure that he was healed, and then knocked him out. It was right after that that we found out that Harry was Severus's son, and it really never made much sense to move him after that."

Hermione didn't look really happy with that answer but knew that she would have to wait for Harry to learn anything else. "What's wrong with him?" she asked instead, gesturing to Harry.

Draco growled softly in response, only to stop when Harry moved restlessy against his chest. Rubbing soothing circles across Harry's shoulders and keeping any anger he was feeling out of his voice for fear of disturbing Harry once again, Draco answered softly. "The muggles happened. They dropped him in a hole and left him there, with no food and no water. His lungs were scratched from breathing in the dirt in the air," he summarized, unsure that he would be able to keep control of his temper if he said any more, and knowing that his father felt the same.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said softly, before looking at Draco. "That's why he sits with you like that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco responded softly, unwilling to look her in the eye in case she saw more then he wanted her to.

Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, pretty sure he know what was going through his son's mind. Getting up from his chair, he leaned over to whisper something in his son's ear before turning his attention to the other two. "If you would please follow me, I would be happy to show you to the rooms that have been prepared for your stay. It's been a long day for us, and we would be better off finishing your questions when we are all awake."

Ron blinked at the sudden change in topic, but Hermione heard it for what it was and agreed immediately. "Of course sir, I'm sure that Harry would be more than happy to answer my questions after he's had a good night's rest."

Nodding his head, happy that at least one of the teens recieved his hint that any more questions at the moment would not be welcome, Lucius led them out of the room and showed them where they would be staying while they were there, only casting a brief look over his shoulder to see his son slipping off the bed to make himself ready for the night.

Draco watched the others leave and sighed softly. Getting back off the bed reluctantly, he went through his nightly routine and flicked his wand over Harry to transfigure the clothing into pajamas before climbing back into the bed. Manoevering Harry carefully onto his side, Draco wrapped both arms around the smaller teen and pulled him close.

It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep, his father's words whispering softly in his mind: "No worries, my Dragon. Things will work out in the end."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer -- not mine, no money made. It's just wishful thinking on my part as well as for every other Harry Potter fan._

_Quel amrun Lirimaer (Good morning lovely one) Elven phrase found in the Grey Company's phrase book. _

_Thanks once again to Kei for her wonderful work._

_**Chapter Eight**_

Shortly before dawn, Eve sat enjoying the soft breeze and contemplating the reasons behind her actions for the past for years, trying to figure out how she could forget that she had another grandchild by blood running around this old earth. Only one thing, or should she say person, kept coming to mind and she had to smile ruefully. 'Ah Lily, you weaved your web better then you ever thought,' she sighed in her mind. 'No matter, we know now, and will work to correct the damages. I don't blame you for trying to protect the son of your heart from those wishing him harm, and I don't think the others will either.'

Shaking her head to help clear her thoughts, she allowed the special magic only noticeable to Elves that came with the dawn to replenish and renew her spirits. Sinking down into her core, she finally allowed herself to commune with the abundance of nature surrounding her. She allowed herself to slip so far down that she didn't notice she was no longer alone, until she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she looked up to see the awe reflected on her youngest grandson's face and had to smile at the sight. "_Quel amrun Lirimaer_."

Harry didn't seem to hear her, intent as he was on the magic playing around him. "Is it always like this, Mamere?"

"No Childe. It's only like this at Dawn, but each part of the day brings its own magic, if you just care to look."

"Why am I only seeing it now, then?"

Eve smiled and produced another chair for Harry to sit in. "Your sixteenth birthday is soon, and as it draws closer, more of your Elven heritage will be released. This is just the first of many new gifts."

"Not the first one Mamere," Harry replied with a soft smile, and twisted his wrist summoning a small box from his room.

"Does Darkmoon know you can do that?" she asked amazed.

"Yes Ma'am, he knows he owes me an endless supply of chocolate," he grinned.

"Good Merlin, what was that man thinking?" Eve exclaimed, delighted on Darkmoon's quick way to teach this young man to try his Elven magic, and for him to learn to trust the adults around him.

The two of them sat silently for a few minutes enjoying the magical display, but Eve knew that something was bothering the young man.

Her patience was finally rewarded when he started asking questions, just not the ones she had expected.

"Does it bother you? My calling you Mamere, I mean."

Turning to her grandson so she could see his expressions she asked her own question. "Do you know why you call me that?"

"No ma'am."

"All elves have the ability to recognize who their family is, or those who are to become family. Everyone who is blessed by an elf will give that elf a family name; it's why your Draco calls me Aunt. In your case, you call me mother, although it's the French version of it, probably because you do not remember ever having one," she explained. "To answer your question, childe, I don't mind that you call me that, but you may confuse people when they find out about you and Darkmoon, considering that he calls me Grandmere."

"Would you be disappointed if I started calling you Grandmere as well, then? In order to avoid questions I may not want to answer, I mean."

"Not at all, childe, not at all."

Enjoying the silence once more, the two of them sat and watched the last of the sun rise, before Eve started explaining a few more things that she thought Harry should know.

"You will find yourself trusting others around you for no real reason, and that works on the same principle. It's your Elven senses coming to life and letting you know that you can trust someone that you may have never trusted before, and you may also find yourself no longer trusting those you have trusted in the past."

Harry sat silently for a few more minutes, just taking it all in. "Like I trust Severus. If anything, he should be the last person I should trust, considering our past. It's probably just one step above me trusting the Malfoys before this," he finally commented softly.

"I never did figure out why you didn't like my father as much as you did. I don't ever remember him doing anything to you directly," a new voice answered just as softly.

Harry turned and looked behind him at the rumpled blond still wiping the sleep out of his eyes, and shrugged lightly. "The first time your father tried to kill me was near the end of our second year. He was with those who wanted me dead at the end of fourth year, and again a few months ago. He, unlike Severus, has never given me a reason to trust him, and every reason to avoid him like the plague."

"That… explains a few things," Draco said slowly. Still leaning against the door, Draco watched Harry as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his father had tried to kill someone the same age as he was. Noticing as Harry shivered in the light breeze, he summoned a blanket and walked to Harry, and moved him forward enough to sit behind the darker teen. Pulling Harry back against his chest and tucked the blanket around them both. Moments later, Draco felt Harry relax fully against him, and smiled while wrapping his arms securely around the now-sleeping teen.

Eve smiled fondly at the two of them, when she noticed that Harry had fallen back to sleep and that Draco was not far off from doing the same. Standing she bent over and laid a gentle kiss on both their foreheads. "You two make the sweetest couple," she whispered and walked away, not noticing when silver eyes slit open slightly and a frown marked the blonde's face.

hp

Opening one blurry silver eye, Draco winced at the bright sunlight that hit his face. Judging by the angle, he had only been asleep for an hour, maybe two. Shifting carefully in order not to disturb Harry, Draco thought about what both his father and aunt had implied, and admitted to himself that he had felt the same way.

But now, with the comfortable weight of the Boy-Who-Lived curled up against him, he forced himself to admit that what he was feeling was not what everyone hoped. He knew he cared for, and was extremely comfortable with Harry, but there was none of the spark that he knew was part of a love match in the Wizarding world. Sighing softly, he acknowledged that the only thing he really felt for the boy in his arms was that of a very good friend, and maybe what he would assume the love of a sibling felt like. The jealousy he had been feeling when the "Golden Trio" had been brought together was more from the fact that Harry did have such good friends, and that he wanted that kind of relationship with some one as well.

Maybe now was his chance.

Squinting up at the sun, he realized that he had spent at least half an hour lost in his thoughts, and looking down, he met bright green eyes calmly studying him. "Good morning Harry."

"Blessed morn, Draco," Harry returned, not really noticing the greeting he gave was one an elf gave to one not of their kind. "Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

Draco sat silently trying to figure out what to say before sighing and telling the truth. "Last night, my father said that 'Things will work out in the end.' At the time, I thought he meant something else, but your grandmother commented just after you fell asleep that we make a sweet couple," he explained, and noticed that Harry's eyes went wide in shock.

"But I don't think of you that way!" Harry exclaimed and started to pull away. "I'm sorry Draco, but I just can't say otherwise."

Tightening his arms, Draco pulled Harry back against him. "Shh, it's okay. I don't think of you that way either. I was worried though that you might, and didn't want to hurt you," he murmured in Harry's ear, hoping to calm the panic that he could feel forming. "Loved but not beloved," he continued. "I think that I feel the same way for you as I would have if I would have had a sibling."

Listening to the words, Harry had to calm down and steady his breathing, which he could feel tightening his chest. When he felt he could talk without wheezing, he agreed. "Exactly. I do love you Draco, just in the same way I love Ron and Hermione." Feeling Draco stiffen at that, he pulled away slightly and laughed. "I'm sorry Dray, did I hurt your feelings?" he grinned.

"Oh how low, to be put in the same category as a Weasley," Draco moaned and then grinned back.

Turning serious once again, Harry frowned slightly. "Why would they think that, Draco? And do you think Severus feels the same way?"

"I don't know what Uncle Sev thinks, but I think they think we are a couple," here Draco blushed slightly, "Because of how comfortable we are with each other."

"You mean how I always lean against you and the fact that, more often than not, I fall asleep better if you are sharing a bed with me?"

"Yes, exactly. I believe that the others in the house at the moment think the same."

Standing in one fluid movement, a hard look developed in Harry's eyes. "Then we'll just have to explain things to them," he stated, and walked off.

'This is not going to turn out well,' Draco groaned to himself, and followed after Harry.

hp

Harry found Ron, Hermione and the three adults sitting uncomfortably at the breakfast table, attempting to eat. It seemed, as Harry scanned the table, that even Ron was having problems eating with people that he had considered evil just the day before.

Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he ignored the smiles of welcome and settled a glare that included everyone. "It has come to my attention that once again those I feel are important to me are drawing conclusions and coming up with the wrong answers."

"And what conclusion would that be?" Severus asked, setting his utensils neatly beside his plate.

"That Draco and I are a couple!"

Severus was silent for a moment before he answered slowly. "You mean to say that you are not?"

Harry turned disbelieving eyes on his father. "You believed it as well?" he asked sadly.

Hermione was watching him with a slight frown on her face. "But Harry, last night…" she trailed off.

"Hermione, do you know how many times I've ended up in Ron's bed after a nightmare, when I just can't stand to be alone? Last night I was already having problems breathing, and his body heat as well as being slightly inclined allowed me to sleep."

"Be that as it may, youngling, I've seen the signs before, and as soon as you accept the fact that you are perfect for each other, the better off you will be," Eve said while rearranging the fruit on her plate.

Bitterness twisted Harry's face into a scowl, and he could once again feel the panic welling up inside of him as he looked around and saw that both Lucius and Severus agreed with her. "So I'm to bow down to your superior insight, and ignore that little bit of something inside of me that says that this is wrong, and that there is truly someone out there for me, just because you say so?" he asked, his voice gaining a dead quality to it.

Severus looked up in alarm, and saw just how his grandmother's words had affected his son. Playing them over in his head, he knew just where they had gone wrong. Seeing his grandmother about to respond, he tried to get her attention in order to stop her but she wasn't paying him or anyone else any attention.

"Of course. You'll see; I'm very rarely wrong over this kind of things. Everything will work out for the best," Eve replied brightly, only to look up sharply when she felt the Shadows raise up around them. Her eyes opened wide in astonishment when she saw the tears flowing down Harry's face, seconds before he Shimmered away.

Ron pushed himself away from the table and, exchanging a glance with Draco, joined him in glaring at those around them. "Well done, Lady Silverstar," he snapped.

Silver eyes darkened to a stormy grey, Draco added his own opinion. "I am extremely glad that you said you were rarely wrong Lady Silverstar, because you are most definitely wrong this time." Turning his gaze to Hermione, he added a sneer for effect. "I was under the impression that you at least knew better. I guess I was wrong."

hp

Breakfast at Number 12, Grimmauld Place was once again a quiet affair. No one was really in the mood to joke around without knowing exactly how Harry was faring. And now, with both Ron and Hermione no longer with them, the rest of them were not sure how to act. Even Bill, who had joined them this morning for breakfast, didn't seem interested in his meal, and Weasleys could eat in the most difficult of situations.

Feeling the air pressure around him change, Remus figured it was Lady Silverstar coming back and continued to push his uneaten food around his plate and breathed in deeply, looking for her scent. Cocking his head to the side, when he caught a familiar scent laced with tears, he pushed his chair away from the table, just in time to brace himself when Harry flung himself around his neck.

Holding tight to the shivering, sobbing form in his arms, Remus tried to make sense of what was being said, while at the same time rubbing calming circles on his cub's back. "Shh, Harry, it's alright, I've got you. Take deep breaths for me. Come on, deep breath in, hold it, and let it out," he continued to whisper. His sharp ears finally started to make sense of the babble.

"Can't breathe… Re—Pomfrey… medication," Harry gasped out around the sobs he could just not stop.

Understanding lit in his eyes and he looked to Bill. "Go get Madam Pomfrey. Tell her it's an emergency."

Before he had even finished, Bill was at the large fireplace and was throwing the Floo powder in, giving a brief explanation of what was going on, all the while keeping half of his attention on the two across the room, as Harry continued to try and follow Remus's advice on breathing.

It felt like forever, but was only a matter of minutes before a familiar spell flowed over Harry, easing his breathing. Going limp with relief, Harry buried his head in Remus's chest and continued to sob, although not as hard as before.

"Now that you have calmed down, would you care to explain to my satisfaction the reason you are here instead of at the Manor?" Poppy demanded.

"He said that everyone thought… and I asked, and they agreed, but I don't feel that way… but she said… and they didn't care, and… and…" Harry babbled.

Remus started rocking back and forth, crooning soft words and trying to figure out what was going on. The commotion had everyone in the house gathering around them. "Shh, Harry, are you talking about Lady Eve?"

Nodding his head, Harry took a deep breath and looked up into golden eyes. "She tried to say that he was my Mate, but I don't feel that way about him at all. I tried to tell her that something was telling me someone else was for me, but she said that she was rarely wrong, and I just had to wait and see, and try to be happy about it." Harry explained. "But I don't, Remus, he's not my mate, he's not. I know he's not. But she wouldn't listen, and I could _feel_ what she was doing. She had it all figured out, everything. She was ordering my life and I didn't have any say in it at all. And the others just smiled and went with what she was saying." No longer able to hold it in, Harry started to cry even harder, barely able to take a breath between sobs. The cool sensation of a spell flowed over him once more, but it only helped a little.

Remus's rage combined with the Wolf's and he snarled. The sound was repeated in one way or another by the others in the room, but Harry didn't notice the sounds. As the pressure inside his skull increased, he pulled himself away from the feeling of anger and fell to the floor, scrambling across it into a corner along the far wall. Curling up into a ball he held his head in his hands and rocking back in forth in agony. "It hurts… oh, please stop… It hurts," he whimpered over and over.

Charlie, when he received the letter explaining what was going on with his family and adopted brother, had taken a leave of absence from the Dragon Reserve and had come to give his moral support. Now watching Harry curl up into a ball, he was glad that he did. Grabbing hold of his older brother, he dragged him towards Harry. "Bury your feelings and help him shield his mind," he told him urgently.

Knowing right away what Charlie was saying, Bill put up his strongest shields and knelt down beside Harry. Grabbing hold of both of Harry's hands, he looked back and nodded at Charlie and felt a total barrier go up between them and the rest of the room. "Harry love, look at me. Charlie has it all blocked, doesn't that feel better now? If you let me, I can help you shield your mind so this doesn't happen again." Bill kept talking until tear filled green eyes looked back at him, and, with a nod of consent, Bill slipped inside and showed Harry how to weave a flexible web around his mind, and taught him how to make it so he allowed what he wanted to feel in.

Charlie watched his brother for a few moments with satisfaction. Turning around to face the rest of the room, he locked his eyes with the Medi-witch. "I think, Madam, that you had better start explaining."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N It's short I know… but better to have a short chapter then no chapter…

Disclaimer. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thanks once again to Periculum and her wonderful job as my beta.

CHAPTER NINE

Poppy stormed through the halls of Malfoy Manor, in a way that was reminiscent of the resident Potions master. Her only spoken words since she had arrived had been directions to wherever the rest of the current residents were, and an order to get everyone into the same room.

Stalking into the library that she had been directed to, she wished for only a moment that one of them had not shown up. It would have given her a reason to hunt the perpetrator down on her own. Stopping in front of Lady Silverstar, she placed her hands on her hips and growled down at the Elf. "Explain?"

"Explain what exactly, Poppy?" Eve asked.

"Don't play games with me, Evelyn. You can explain to me why exactly I have a young man, who is supposed to be kept extremely calm, in a sensory deprivation bubble, crying his eyes out ionn William Weasley's shoulder?!?! The only thing that they managed to get out of him before everything became too much was that you and everyone else here wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell you that Draco was not his Mate!"

"But he is," Eve stated.

"No I'm not!" Draco hissed. "Loved but not Beloved, brother and protector of his heart but not the keeper." Breathing deeply, he glared at everyone in the room. "He tried to explain but you were so busy happily plotting his future that you didn't listen to what he wanted, or to what I wanted either."

"But I saw the jealousy in your eyes last night," Hermione told him, wide-eyed, asking silently for the information she needed to understand.

"Yes, you did. But it was for what the three of you share. The closeness of friends who are as close, if not closer, than family."

Hermione grew silent, her thoughts turned inward, as Ron looked over the younger Malfoy, before nodding his head in a silent truce. "I tried to get to headquarters but the Floo was blocked. Is Harry alright?"

"He will be fine, Ronald. Remus had Bill send for me, to help with Harry's breathing and panic attack, but he will be fine once he calms down."

"You said he was in a sensory deprivation bubble, with William Weasley, of all people; care to explain to me why?" Severus asked softly, speaking for the first time.

Poppy sank into the nearest chair, and conjured herself a cup of tea, before rubbing her eyes. "Harry told us that he 'felt' Eve, ordering around his life without giving him a say in it. That she wanted him to ignore that little part inside that said that there was someone else out there for him. When Remus and a few others reacted with anger, he curled up in a ball in the furthest corner of the room, whimpering that it hurt. Charlie sent Bill to help block Harry's mind, and put up the bubble around the two of them." She explained, trying to keep the pitiful sight of Harry trying to hide from the pain, out of her mind as well as her voice.

"Dearest Goddess, the boy is a developing Empath!" Severus swore under his breath. "What other surprises will he come up with?"

"Oh yes, Severus Snape, your son is an Empath, and you would have allowed your grandmother to destroy not only his future, but his mind as well." Poppy raised her red rimmed eyes and glared into his darker ones. "Why didn't you follow him?" she choked out.

"I tried," Severus whispered. "He managed to block both of us with the Shadows, while he Shimmered away. The Shadows didn't relent until any hope of following him that way had disappeared. I tried to use the Floo, but it was blocked all the way around, I couldn't even make it to the Headmaster's office," he explained. "Harry blocked all of the exits. We couldn't follow him."

"Well they're open now; whatever was blocking them has lifted, as I was able to come through the Floo to get here," Poppy informed them.

"Do you think he'll consent to coming back here?" Lucius asked quietly.

"I do not know. I can't even get close enough to him to run diagnostic scans. Every time I tried, Charlie blocked me, or Harry shrunk away from me in pain. I don't think anyone will be able to get to him unless their shields are strong enough to block what they feel," Poppy told them, with a pointed glance at Severus.

Nodding his head in thanks, Severus quickly left the room, and moments later they heard the Floo flare to life. When Ron and Hermione tried to follow, Poppy held them back. "He needs his father right now. You hurt him with this one, and I'm not sure what it's going to take to make it right," she said quietly.

"It was me this time, Madam. I believed that Ma... Draco was his mate. They looked so comfortable together that I went along with what everyone else said about them," Hermione told her, her voice soft with sorrow.

"Did you ask him? Did you gather all of the facts before making your assumptions?"

"No," Hermione whimpered, guilt shadowing her eyes.

"Well I can only say, Miss Granger, for someone lauded to be the smartest witch of her generation, you have acted in the most idiotic manner I could imagine," Poppy told the girl, anger making her voice sharp. Turning to Ron, she gave him a pointed look. "And what about you, Mr. Weasley? Did you believe this as well?"

Ron held her gaze calmly and shook his head. "Only for a split second, Ma'am. Only long enough to kick myself for it. I know how possessive Harry can be for someone he loves, and he wasn't showing it in all the interactions I saw between him and Draco. Caring yes, love no."

"Very well then, I expect you to keep that kind of attitude in the future."

"Yes ma'am.

~~hp~~

Severus moved quickly from the receiving room at Grimmauld Place to the kitchen, figuring that that was where everyone would be, or would have been when Harry made his appearance. He couldn't believe that he had started to follow what his grandmother was doing, considering that he'd doubted the facts she was presenting at first. Yes it was plausible for the boys to have been fighting since their entrance into Hogwarts due to their attraction, but he should have known that love wasn't the case. After all, he fought that same pull for years with James Potter.

Entering the kitchen, he found half of the Order of the Phoenix trying to get close to his son, and being held back ineffectively by Charlie Weasley and Remus Lupin. He could see the effect all these people were having on the boy.

Growling softly, he buried his feelings deep under his Occlumency barriers, and for the first time ever, allowed his signature scent to swell within a room crowded with people who held no idea exactly who he was. As the spicy scent of moon flowers flowed through the room, he could plainly see the calming effect it had on Harry.

"I suggest that everyone back up in order to give the boy room!" he snarled.

"And what exactly gave you the right to tell us what to do?" Moody snarled, his fake eye swirling to watch the dark wizard with distrust.

"I am the one who has been caring for him for the past few weeks. I know that it may have escaped your limited attention that he is a developing Empath and all of you in this room together are making it impossible for him to calm down. I also know, Moody, that I will remove all of you from this room, if only to give myself room to breathe. Back away from Harry NOW," Severus growled, his scent becoming even stronger as the shadows within the room started to react to his anger.

"Severus, you're not helping!" Remus called from the other side of the room, breathing in the new scent deeply and correctly assuming that it was coming from the Potions master.

Taking a few deep breaths in order to bring his own emotions back into control, Severus stalked further into the room, advancing on Harry's position. "Get everyone out, Wolf," he hissed, kneeling on the floor close to where Harry lay huddled against Bill.

Nodding his head, Remus looked over the crowd of Order members. "You heard him, get out. We've been trying to tell you the same thing for the past few hours, but no one has been listening. Harry needs to calm down before he can see everyone again. Move."

Reluctantly, the crowd started to move back and out into the next room. When the last person left, Remus produced another deprivation bubble around the door, along with a silencing charm, hoping that it would be enough to keep everyone out, before turning back and watching from a guard position as Severus tried to get through to Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Life sucks… really, really sucks. This chapter has been done and beta'd for awhile now, but I just haven't had the time and interest putting it up. Now that I'm done in court, and have finally managed to put my life into some order of normality I hope to get a few more updates done for this and my other stories up real soon. To those who are interested, I have about half the chapter for 'Bonds that Tie' done and should hopefully have it up for you soon.

Once again many thanks to Periculum for her beta work.

And finally….

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter Ten

Bill watched in uneasy silence as Severus cautiously approached where he sat with Harry, unsure if allowing the man who had taken such joy in persecuting the young man huddled in his arms to come closer was a good idea, given the state Harry was in. The reassuring nod he received from Remus was at this point the only thing stopping him from attacking, but even so he had a spell ready to disable the man if need be.

Able to follow the oldest Weasley's train of thoughts with relative ease, Severus gave his silent approval to the redhead and moved slowly, telling himself that it had more to do with what sudden movement could possibly do to his son at the moment, than wariness of what the curse-breaker could do to him. //I am so sorry, my son// he whispered in Elvish. //I knew almost immediately the mistake I made// he finished, hoping that the blocks on Harry's Elven heritage had broken enough for the teen to understand what he was saying, even as he continued to whisper soothing words in the language of the elves.

As the bombardment of emotion that had been hitting Harry eased up once again, Harry allowed the unusual yet familiar scent that had charged the air to soothe his soul. He could still feel a few foreign emotions, but nothing like what had been hitting him before. Unwilling to raise his head to see who was still in the room, Harry stretched out his senses, like Bill had shown him in those brief moments they had held mental contact and tried to identify who had remained in the kitchen.

A feral sense from the other side of the room was immediately identified as Remus, while the cool sense of rain after a hot day he tentatively acknowledged as Charlie. The soothing feel of warmth almost exactly like he had felt when the sun bathed his face after waking up at Malfoy Manor, which surrounded him and kept him anchored, he knew without a doubt was Bill.

He flinched away slightly from the deep feeling of remorse, only to find that the closer it got, the more it seemed to fade away into nothing. The unusual phenomenon had him concentrating harder to identify this person, still unwilling to look up from the calm shelter he had found in Bill's arms, until the musical language of the elves whispered in that dark voice silky voice he knew so well fell on his ears. Stilling completely for a moment, he allowed the soothing language to flow over him, and found that the longer he listened the more he could understand. Turning his head slightly, he looked up just enough to confirm that it was his father sitting there. //Papa?// he hesitantly asked, unknowingly in the same language.

//Aye, child. // Taking a deep breath Severus gave the teen a very slight smile. //I am so very sorry, young one. //

With a stifled sob, Harry released his hold on Bill only to be gathered in his father's arms. With the soothing smell of moonflowers mixed with the earthy scent of potions ingredients surrounding him, he allowed himself to cry. With this loss of control he unknowingly allowed everyone in the house to feel exactly what he was feeling as well. Pain, remorse and guilt bled together as he finally let the emotions he had been denying himself all his life boil to the surface, until there was nothing more to give. Calming softly an indefinite time later, Harry wept tears of hope for the family he had finally found after years of having no one.

Emotionally spent, and content in the unwavering support he found in the arms of his father, he let himself fall into a deep, emotionally healing sleep, knowing without a doubt that he would be kept safe.

Feeling his son finally go limp in his arms as he fell into sleep, Severus once more incanted the spell used to help Harry's breathing, before looking up. Both eyebrows rose in surprise when he found himself surrounded by far more people than he had been expecting, all of them holding wands. Slowly surveying the kitchen, his eyes widened in shocked understanding.

The kitchen had nearly been destroyed as Harry's magic, in tune with his emotions, had lashed out at the surrounding area, and the entire Order of the Phoenix, along with the Malfoys and his grandmother had cast shielding spells, trying to keep the damage contained to this one room. Ignoring the grave eyes of the Headmaster for a moment, Severus nodded towards the Medi-witch. "Madam, if you would be so kind as to check him over so I can put him to bed where he will be able to recover properly?"

Poppy quickly started to run a series of spells over the teen to ensure that none of his previous healing had been set back, and smiled slightly in relief at the results. "Other than his magic being depleted, he has only slightly aggravated his lungs once again, but nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure. He should probably stay in bed tomorrow as well, but it won't matter all that much if he is up and about, as long as he keeps following the rules already in place. He will also more than likely wake with a massive headache, but that's only to be expected after all of this," she quickly reassured Severus.

Bill watched as Severus tried to stand using the wall for support, but knew with Harry in his arms; Severus wouldn't be able to do so. He quickly stepped forward, gathered the teen in his own arms, and easily stood once again. With a nod of his head, he indicated to the older wizard to lead the way and fell into step behind the Potions Master.

~~OoO~~

Returning to the kitchen after putting his son to bed, Severus observed the damage with a renewed interest, unable to believe that Harry had caused as much damage as he had. Stopping beside Lucius, he tilted his head slightly to the side in question. "How long did we sit there?" He asked softly, still unwilling to explain everything to the rest of the Order just yet.

"I'm not sure exactly," the blond stated quietly. "We were called in to help by the young Ronald shortly after he followed you through. That was about half an hour ago.

"From the time he curled up with you to the time you looked up was about an hour. It looked like the three of you were sitting in the middle of a rampaging storm. I'm not sure how much of that was his unconscious desire not to hurt you and Bill, and how much of it was Bill shielding the two of you from the worst damage, though," Remus added softly, overhearing the question.

"How much did he tell you before he was forced to retreat into himself?" Severus asked, his desire for a greater understanding of the events that had taken place after Harry had arrived outweighing his usual reserved behavior with the wolf.

Remus looked Severus over slowly, trying to figure the man out. "Not much, really. Most of it was babbling through the tears. He did say that Lady Eve accused someone of being his mate and not listening when Harry said otherwise; he didn't say who, but I think it's safe to assume from the presence of the Malfoys that he was talking about Draco."

Nodding his head to indicate that Remus was correct, Severus explained a little bit more, in a slightly louder voice so the Headmaster, who was listening in, could hear as well. "There was quite a bit of damage done to Harry's lungs, and he found that he breathed better if he was leaning up against someone. Between being elevated slightly and the body heat from the other person, he was able to sleep most of the way through the night. Grandmere figured with that evidence that they were mates."

Albus, hearing this, raised his eyebrows in surprise, before joining the conversation. "Severus, would you care to explain what exactly happened here, and why you know so much about Harry's whereabouts this summer?"

When sounds of agreement travelled through the room, Severus sneered at everyone in general. "Not particularly, but I doubt that I have much choice in the matter." Giving his grandmother a rather pointed look, he turned to leave the room. "This conversation would be better taking place where everyone can sit," he called over his shoulder, leading the way to one of the larger rooms that they used for Order meetings.

Foregoing his usual spot by the door, Severus crossed the room to lean against the fireplace mantel and started to order his thoughts, trying to figure out exactly what was needed and where exactly to start. When everyone was situated in their usual spots, with the Malfoys sitting closest to the door, he took a deep breath and started at the beginning.

"I realized after coming into my full inheritance on my 17th birthday, that James Potter was my mate…"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Not Beta'd. When I get the beta'd copy back, I'll post it, until then if you'll please point out corrections I'll be glad to make them.

Disclaimer. Not mine, no money made, only fun intended.

**Time Line**

**June 20****th** – Last day of school

**July 04****th** – Rescue from the Dursley's

**July 09****th** – ( late at night) Harry wakes up from healing sleep

**July 10****th** – Draco Finds Harry

**July 18****th** – Ron and Hermione invited to Malfoy Manor

**July 20****th** – Harry runs to Remus at Grimmauld Place

**July 28****th** – Harry wakes from second healing sleep

**July 30th **- Harry wakes after two days

Translations.

Atar - Father (or in Harry's case Papa)

Chapter Eleven

Harry slowly blinked open his eyes, wary of the pounding drums just behind them and sighed briefly in relief at the very dim light he encountered before closing them once again. /Papa?/ he barely whispered, as even that slight sound caused near agony in his throat.

A gentle finger parted his lips and slipped something onto his tongue. As it dissolved it soothed his throat and turned down the volume on the drums just enough to be able to open his eyes. Seeing his father holding a familiar vial of pain relief, he carefully lifted his head just enough in order to take it.

"Feeling better child?" Severus asked softly a few minutes later.

"Think so. Still feel fuzzy, and I can't remember exactly what happened after I left the manor, but I don't hear the drums anymore which is a good thing, and I think I might just be babbling a little bit so I think I'm going to shut up now." Harry stated, closing his mouth with a snap.

Severus huffed softly in amusement as he busied himself with gathering a few more pillows for Harry, allowing him to sit up fully instead of laying in a semi sitting position. Casting a mild heating spell on the pillows he settled himself back into his recliner, and sent an house elf for a light meal for his son, along with a nutrient potion and plenty of mineral rich water.

When Harry finished his meal, Severus banished the dishes and took a deep breath. "First my son, I wish to apologize for my part in the fiasco that sent you running from the Manor. I knew better, but I found that I couldn't really think for myself, and just followed what was being said." Severus tried to explain.

"I know." Harry said sadly. "I could see it happen. It was like everything that made you you was just being dulled or smothered, and it hurt to see happen, but I didn't know what to do, and that hurt even more. All I could remember thinking was that I had to leave, had to get out before whatever was happening to you happened to me as well, and there was this...this little voice... in my head that told me how to leave, how to block anyone from following, and how to find someone that could protect me when you couldn't." Harry tried to explain, desperate for his father to believe him, brushing away tears before they could fall.

"Oh my son!" Severus exclaimed softly, moving back to Harry's bed, and gathered his son into his arms, holding him close once again. It took a few minutes before Severus started to talk his voice soft and some what hesitant as he wasn't sure if he would be able to explain things to Harry properly. "Your Grandmother is an exceptional being, who has helped guide several generations to be happy, healthy and safe. Her influence is tempered by having others both younger and older who are trained to recognize and have the ability to reign in hers and the other members of the councils, ability to manipulate those around them. She forgets that she does it, and that we are susceptible to what she does."

Harry sat silently for a few minutes thinking about what his father just said. "It doesn't make it right." He mumbled into Severus shoulder, wiggling slightly to get comfortable.

"No youngling it doesn't make it right." Severus sighed.

Hidden almost entirely from view, Harry allowed the tears to fall, soaking in the warm comfort once more being freely offered, and once more fell asleep.

Feeling Harry go limp in his arms Severus grumbled half halfheartedly under his breath, and made himself as comfortable as he could with an undersized teenaged lump clinging to him. Summoning the book he had been reading to himself, he made a slight motion with one to order tea from a nearby house elf, and with another small hand movement sent a note of to Healer Van Der Meulen letting the man know that his son was awake after the week long restorative sleep he had been.

Hopefully this time, Harry wouldn't sleep nearly as long as he did last time.

~~oOo~~

It was early two days later when Harry once more woke up. This time the drums in his head sound more like very distant thunder and not the untalented bashing of before. Pulling himself carefully into a sitting position, Harry allowed his eyes to scan his unfamiliar surroundings looking for something familiar. A soft sound beside him, had his eyes swinging around to the dozing form of Remus and smiled at the man's unusual sprawl. "Remus." He whispered hoarsely.

Golden eyes snapped open immediately and found green. "Good morning cub. Would you like some water?"

Wincing slightly at the rough feel of his throat, Harry just nodded in answer, and accepted the nutrient rich water that Remus held out to him. "Thank you." Harry said, after he had his fill, voice still soft and rough from disuse.

"How are you feeling Harry."

Taking inventory of his body, Harry found that he could breath without the hitch that he had been trying not to let his friends see since he woke up in Malfoy Manor. He also couldn't 'feel' Remus like he could before, but could still 'feel' him at the edge of his mind. Going deeper within himself, he found that the minor aches and pains that he had been living with had all but disappeared as well. Looking up at Remus with a frown of confusion, he opened his mouth, closed it, and then tried again. "Why do I feel so good?"

Remus laughed softly, "and here I thought you would be asking where you were first." With a sigh, Remus gave the teen a found look. "Your...Father...had a Healer come and take a look at you. I believe he spelled you into a healing sleep and 'fixed' everything he could over a few sessions. From what I was lead to believe, you'll still have problems, but nothing near what you had before."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, thankful that he no longer have such extreme problems breathing. "Where's Atar?"

Remus tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion, "Atar?"

Harry scrubbed his hands through his hair, "Father...I think."

"You think?"

"It's weird really. Grandmere said that mum cast a complex spell that hid everything I would have inherited from Atar, but the spell would start breaking down before my 16th birthday, allowing my Elven heritage to come through. It's been more noticeable in the past month, but I noticed some changes even before. It's like I have two different people inside of me, and I'm trying to make them into one."

"So two languages, two sets of magical knowledge..." Remus trailed. When Harry nodded, he added. "How is that possible?"

"Simple Wolf. An elf is born with what they need to know. The knowledge is just locked away until needed. Through an Elfs life they just master and add to the genetic knowledge they had at birth" A new voice added.

"Atar!" Harry exclaimed a smile crossing his face.

/Good morning Child. How are you feeling this blessed morn?/

/Better then I should I think./ Harry replied. "English Papa." He added with a smile.

Glancing at Remus with a slight frown of unease, Severus nodded. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes Severus." Remus answered.

Harry looked between the two men, and frowned slightly himself. "Where are we?"

"Prince Manor. My mother's ancestral home, it was left to me when my grandparents died when I was young."

"I thought that your mother was an elf." Harry said, confusion colouring his voice.

"Half elf. It would take several generations to dilute the elvish blood enough to produce someone that is less then half elf. My great great Grandparents were elves, they had Grandmere, who married into the Prince family who's elf blood had been diluted quite a bit and wanted to infuse it with new blood and they had my grandfather who married another half elf, further strengthening the elf blood and they in return had my mother who married a muggle..."

"Who had you, and then you and James had Harry." Remus added in. "What I'm trying to figure out is how James was able to conceive a child. I know male pregnancy is not unheard of within the Wizarding world, but I was under the impression that both parties had to have some non-human blood."

"They do." Severus admitted softly. "But I didn't know that he wasn't fully human, I don't think that James realized it either until he conceived Harry, and then spent the rest of the time, trying to hide it from the world."

Harry shifted slightly when he felt the deep shaft of pain his father was trying to hide. "He loved you Papa, you could tell that from the letter he left you." He said softly, trying to ease the pressure he was feeling in his head.

Severus gave his son a piercing look, noticed his distress, and pulled back his emotions again. "I know son, I know."

Fishing around for a less emotionally loaded subject, Harry continued with his earlier question. "If you have this manor, why was I taken to Malfoy Manor?"

Snorting Severus gave his son a knowing look. "Grandmere," was all he said.

"Right, what was I thinking?" Harry grinned wryly. "So, not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why here and not back with the Malfoys?"

Severus hesitated for a second, and darted a look at Remus.

Remus snorted softly and stood up. "With that I'm going to see about a few more hours of sleep. I will see you later cub." Remus said, leaning down to gently ran his hand through Harry's hair. "Severus" he finished with a nod and left the room.

Severus watched him go, before turning back to his son. "I was called, shortly after dealing with the fallout of telling the Order I was your father." He told the teen.

"Fun...Glad I wasn't around for that." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Indeed, as it was, you reacted to the emotionally discharge harshly, even with you being in another deprivation bubble with Bill Weasley shielding your mind. We were just getting ready to move you, when Lucius and I where called. It was a very short meeting, mainly to tell us that the Ministry had gotten a little to close for the Dark Lord's comfort and that he was moving into Malfoy Manor. I went back to headquarters and sent Draco home, and brought you here." Severus finished giving Harry a general rundown of events.

Harry sighed, knowing that he wasn't being told the whole story, but left it alone. "Remus said that Healer Girret was here." He said, silently asking for more information.

"He was." Severus acknowledged. "We don't know what's going to happen when the last of the blocks that Lily placed on you fail. We don't know if they'll all go at once, or if they'll go slowly. We don't know what changes there are going to be...We just don't have enough information." Severus stated, running his hands through his hair in agitation. "We want to be as prepared as possible, so that meant a fair amount of healing, that needed you to be as still as possible, so we took that chance and spelled you into a coma." Severus finished.

Harry reached for the cup of tea that had materialized at his bed side with shaking hands. "What did he do?" He whispered.

"There's a spell that was developed years ago, to help with lung function. It basically allows a Healer to remove the most severely damaged portions of a persons lungs, and then encourages them to regrow. It meant having another spell to breath for you, and it was painful, both for you to go through and for us to watch. There was a lot of damage that needed to be healed, and even now it's not quite finished"

Feeling the strength leave him, Harry quickly placed his tea cup down, and rubbed his left arm in remembered pain from having it regrown. "But..."

"As long as you take it carefully for the next few months, everything will be exactly the way it's suppose to be. He also took samples of your blood to figure out why you can handle that fang, healed anything he found that hadn't healed correctly over the years, and has prescribed a set of potions to try and counteract the malnutrition you've suffered over the years. We're hopefully that you'll have at least another one or two growth spurts."

"Do I still have to follow the list of do's and don'ts that he and Madam Pomfrey gave me earlier this summer." Harry asked. Just thinking about being able to use the magic he could feel coursing through his body, made his fingers twitch, never mind the though of flying again.

Sighing heavily, knowing what was coming Severus just looked at the teen for a moment before shaking his head.

Feeling a grin cross his face Harry tried to tape it down slightly "Sooo...quidditch?" He asked hopefully.

Severus pinched the bride of his nose, but nodded his head anyway. Hearing Harry's whoop of excitement made up for the knowing loss of the quidditch cup for the rest of Harry's Hogwarts career.


End file.
